Souviens-toi
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma à perdu la mémoire il y a trois ans... Elle ne se souviens de rien, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Regina... Swanqueen!


Souviens-toi !

Il est 8H14 à mon réveil, je me lève comme un diable. Foutu réveil qui ne sonne jamais, ou alors je l'ai encore éteins sans m'en rendre compte. Après une douche express, j'avale un café et file à mon travail, Graham va me tuer. Cela fait deux ans que je travaille comme inspecteur de police. Peut-être que je faisais ça aussi dans mon ancienne vie ? Il y a trois ans Graham m'a trouvée inconsciente devant le poste de Police. Je ne me souvenais de rien, et trois ans plus tard c'est toujours le cas. Mais par contre je suis un bon flic, avec de bons instincts. Ce qui me fait penser que je devais déjà faire ça avant, le reste n'est qu'un immense trou noir. On a fait des recherches, mais apparemment personne ne me connait. Peut-être que je ne suis pas de Paris ? Evidement que non, je parle anglais couramment, c'est sûrement ma langue maternelle. Arrivée devant le commissariat je salut mes collègues d'un sourire. Ils sont devenus ma famille et moi un peu leur mascotte.

Ruby : Eh jolie bonde, tu es en retard.

Emma : Je sais, mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

Ruby : Tu as vraiment un problème avec ça !

Emma : Je suis arrivée à temps pour la réunion, ça va.

Graham : Swan, t'es en retard.

J'ai choisi Swan comme nom de famille, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ici. Le fait de ne pas me souvenir de mon prénom ou de mon nom ne me perturbe pas plus que ça d'habitude, mais bientôt ça fera trois ans. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander, si je manque à quelqu'un.

Emma : Désolée Capitaine.

Graham : Bien, commençons, le président reçoit plusieurs ambassadeurs pour un repas et nous sommes réquisitionnés. Lucas et Swan, vous serez dans la salle avec les gardes du corps. Normalement il n'y a aucune menace mais restons prudents.

Emma : Qui sont les Ambassadeurs présent ?

Graham : Des Etats-Unis, de la Russie, du Canada et du Japon.

Emma : Ils ont tous leurs propres services de sécurité, qui gère les opérations !

Graham : Nous sommes chargés de tout coordonner, je serais avec les autres responsables pour ça.

Ruby : A quelle heure on décolle Cap ?

Graham : Maintenant, les ambassadeurs sont attendus pour 11h.

Une fois changée, pas question d'aller à l'Elysée en jean et blouson en cuir, ça fait mauvais genre il parait, on prend la route. Je regarde sur ma tablette la tête des Ambassadeurs, que des hommes comme d'habitude.

Ruby : Ils sont tous moches, rien à se mettre sous la dent.

Emma : Tu as encore jeté Liam ?

Ruby : Ne me parle pas de cet enfoiré, il m'a trompée, encore. Je crois que je vais tourner comme toi, les femmes sont plus douces au moins.

Emma : Je plains ta première victime.

Ruby : Et toi, depuis trois ans je ne t'ai jamais vu avec personne.

Emma : J'ai essayé, mais dans un premier rdv on en vient toujours à la question qui tue. « Alors raconte-moi un peu ta vie » Donc je raconte et, soient elles sont gênées, soit elles pleurent, bref, j'ai laissé tomber.

Ruby : C'est juste que tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne.

Emma : Ou que je l'ai déjà trouvé mais que je l'ai oubliée.

Ruby : C'est fou que tu n'ais jamais été portée disparue quand même.

Emma : Peut-être simplement que je ne manque à personne.

Ruby : N'importe quoi, tu es trop adorable pour ça.

Emma : Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, autant avant j'étais une saloperie.

Ruby : J'en doute, on est arrivés.

Je descends et après plus de deux heures à tout organiser je me positionne à mon poste.

Lyly : Salut je suis l'agent Stars du FBI, vous êtes l'inspecteur Swan ?

Emma : C'est moi, je peux vous aider ?

Lyly : Je suis votre binôme, on doit aller accueillir la délégation. L'ambassadeur Gold n'a pas pu être présent, c'est son bras droit qui est là, Regina Mills.

Regina Mills…connaît pas, on verra bien à quoi elle ressemble.

Emma : Je vous suis Agent Stars.

Lyly : Tu peux m'appelez Lyly, et toi c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Et voilà ça recommence, je souffle et vais pour lui expliquer quand la délégation arrive. Sauvée, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Les ambassadeurs sortent un à un de la voiture et mon souffle se coupe devant une femme magnifique.

Lyly : Voici la torride Regina Mills, définitivement pas mon genre de femme mais elle reste très sexy.

Emma : Tu es bien difficile, cette femme est sublime.

Lyly : Mais aussi froide que la glace, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte.

Ils rentrent tous et on suit le mouvement, on se replace en silence à notre place et le Président arrive. Il vient d'être élu, donc je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion sur lui. Une table est dressée et des serveurs passent avec leur plateau, mes yeux reviennent souvent sur Regina Mills qui discute dans un français parfait avec le Président.

Lyly : Cela fait longtemps que tu bosse ici ?

Emma : J'ai était réquisitionnée pour aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans que je suis inspecteur.

Lyly : Tu faisais quoi avant ? Tu dois avoir le même âge que moi non ?

Emma : Tu as quel âge ?

Lyly : 32 ans, je sais je fais plus jeune.

Emma : (Sourire) J'ai la trentaine aussi.

Lyly : Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom ?

Graham : (Radio) Agent Stars, votre équipe vous demande.

Lyly : J'arrive Capitaine.

Elle s'en va et ayant perdu des yeux Regina je la cherche. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je finis par la retrouver, devant la table un verre à la main. Je vois un serveur perdre l'équilibre et je la tire contre moi pour lui éviter de se prendre le plateau. Le serveur s'étale par terre et Regina n'a pas bougé de mes bras, elle s'y accroche même fortement.

Regina : Emma !

Emma : Je vous demande pardon ? Vous n'avez rien Madame ?

Regina : Madame ? Tu te moque de moi ?

Emma : Excusez-moi, vous me connaissez ?

Regina : Tu te fous de moi ? Trois ans que tu as disparu, je te croyais morte et là tu fais style qu'on ne se connaît plus ?

Je la regarde avec incompréhension et Graham arrive.

Graham : Un problème avec l'inspecteur Swan Madame Mills ?

Regina : Swan ?

Graham : Eh bien oui c'est son nom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma : Apparemment elle me connaît, elle m'a appelé Emma.

Regina : C'est ton prénom que je sache, bien si tu veux m'ignorer libre à toi. J'ai du travail, excuse-moi.

Emma : Attendez, svp. Comment on se connaît ?

Graham : Madame Mills, je peux vous parler une minute svp.

Regina nous suit à l'écart, elle me regarde comme si elle n'en revenait pas. En même temps, apparemment nous étions proches.

Graham : L'inspecteur Swan a été retrouvée devant mon commissariat, il y a trois ans, elle était grièvement blessée. Elle ne se souvient de rien avant l'accident, pas même son prénom.

Regina : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Emma : Svp, dites-moi. Cela fait trois ans que je cherche d'où je viens.

Regina : Retrouvez-moi après le repas, je vous dirais ce que je sais.

 **Trois heures plus tard….**

On est assis devant un café, dans un bar avec Graham quand Regina arrive. Mon cœur se serre d'appréhension et Graham pose la main sur moi. Geste qui n'a pas échappé à Regina qui fronce les sourcils, sans le vouloir je retire ma main et elle s'assoit.

Regina : J'ai appelé tes parents, ils prennent le premier avion.

Emma : Mes parents ?

Regina : Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer.

Emma : Vous pouvez me dire déjà comment je m'appelle ?

Regina : Tu t'appelle Emma Nolan, tu as 33 ans. Tu es née à Storybook, une petite ville portuaire dans le Maine. Tes parents s'appellent Mary et David Nolan.

Emma : Comment on se connaît ?

Regina : Je suis ta…. Peu importe, tu étais dans l'armée. Mais je n'ai jamais su ce que tu faisais vraiment, c'était top secret. Quand tu as disparu, ton Colonel est venu et a dit que tu étais présumée morte en mission.

Graham : Le nom de ce Colonel ?

Regina : Le Colonel Gideon French. Malgré mon statu haut placé, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était ta mission et comment tu avais disparu.

Emma : On ne vient voir que la famille la plus proche quand un soldat est disparu, comment on se connait ?

Regina : Il vaudrait mieux attendre tes parents pour d'autres révélations Em !

Em…... Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ?

Emma : Svp, dites-moi.

Regina : Arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression qu'on est des étrangères c'est perturbant.

Emma : Excusez-moi, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous aussi. Mais svp, dites-moi ce que je représente pour vous ?

Regina : Tu t'appelle Emma, Nolan-Mills. Je suis ta femme Emma !

(Silence)

Ma femme, je suis mariée ? Je me lève, comment j'ai pu oublier, ma femme, mes parents ?

Emma : Excusez-moi, je vais rentrer.

Graham : Swan, respire. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, mais tu as vu pire.

Emma : Je suis désolée Regina.

Je sors du bar en courant, je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je ne peux avoir oublié que j'avais une famille ? Une femme, Un père, une mère ? Regina avait l'air si triste quand je suis partie, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

 **Quatre heures plus tard….**

Ruby : Swan, ouvre cette foutue porte, je sais que tu es là.

Je souffle de lassitude et me lève du canapé pour lui ouvrir, elle ne partira pas, je le sais.

Ruby : Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça fait vingt minutes que frappe.

Emma : J'ai eu l'espoir fou que tu partes.

Ruby : Dans tes rêves, maintenant raconte-moi. Parce que je n'ai pas tout compris ce que m'a raconté le Capitaine.

Emma : Eh bien surprise, j'ai une famille et je suis apparemment mariée.

Ruby : A Regina Mills ?

Emma : Oui, une femme comme elle, avec moi, c'est du délire Ruby.

Ruby : Pourquoi donc ?

Emma : Non mais tu l'as regardée, et puis ce n'est pas le plus important. Je ne me souviens de rien, ni d'elle, ne de mes parents, ni même de mon nom.

Ruby : Emma Nolan-Mills, je peux te le répéter si tu veux.

Emma : Ce n'est pas drôle Rub.

Ruby : Ecoute, tu as eu un choc, c'est compréhensible. Mais tes parents arrivent, ils te croyaient morte, tout comme ta femme. Imagine le choc qu'elle a dû avoir. Tu vas prendre une douche et ensuite on ira au commissariat. On va joindre ce Colonel French, et on essayera d'éclaircir ce qui t'es arrivé.

Emma : Et je fais quoi pour Regina, mes parents ?

Ruby : Une chose à la fois, j'ai l'adresse de l'hôtel de Regina on ira après le commissariat. Elle mérite de savoir ce qui s'est passé, tout comme toi et tes parents.

Emma : Ok, tu reste avec moi ?

Ruby : Je ne te quitte pas, va te doucher je t'attends devant une pizza.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

On était en visioconférence avec celui qui fut mon Colonel apparemment. Evidemment sa tête ne me dit rien, ma tête est un énorme gruyère, c'est frustrant.

Gideon : Content de vous voir parmi les vivant Capitaine Nolan.

Emma : Merci, je suppose.

Gideon : Le Capitaine Humbert m'a mis au courant de votre situation.

Emma : Vous pouvez me dire ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Gideon : Tout ce que j'ai le droit de vous révéler est que vous faisiez partie des forces spéciales, un de mes meilleurs hommes. Il y a trois ans vous étiez à Paris, sur la piste d'un suspect de haute priorité quand on a perdu le contact avec vous. Votre coéquipier, le Lieutenant Cassidy a été retrouvé mort, et vous avez été portée disparue, présumée morte. Vu que vous faisiez partie des opérations spéciales on ne vous a pas cherchée. Et vous n'existiez que pour votre famille qui vous croyait morte, voilà pourquoi vous n'avez eu aucun retour sur votre recherche d'identité.

Emma : Le suspect, vous l'avez eu ?

Gideon : Non, seulement ses hommes. C'est tout ce que je peux vous révéler, si vous vous souvenez, contactez-moi immédiatement.

Emma : Merci mon Colonel.

La camera se coupe et je m'assois dans le fauteuil, j'essaye de faire remonter mes souvenirs. Mais tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est le sang, les rues de Paris et les marches du Commissariat.

Graham : Tu sais que tu es décorée de la Silver Star et de la Purple Heart ? Tu es un héros.

Emma : Un héros avec la tête vide, tu parle d'un Héros.

Ruby : Tes parents sont là. Tu te sens prête ?

Emma : Je suppose que oui.

Un homme et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année sont à l'entrée avec un homme plus jeune. Bin il n'y a pas photo, je suis le portrait craché de mon père. Blond, les yeux clairs, il a l'air gentil. Ma mère a l'air plus réservé mais beaucoup de douceur émane d'elle et l'homme sûrement mon frère vu la ressemblance a l'air d'être une pile électrique. Ils me voient enfin et mon frère me serre dans ses bras. Je reste les bras ballant un moment avant de refermer mes bras autour de lui. Je me sens étrangement bien dans ses bras, mon stresse envolé, il me lâche enfin.

James : Désolé, je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Je suis James ton petit frère, je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver.

Emma : (Sourire) Je suis désolée de ne pas me souvenir de vous, vous avez l'air super.

Mary : Ce n'est pas grave ma puce, on va y aller doucement.

David : On t'a ramené des photos et tu peu nous poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

Emma : Je vous présente mon Capitaine et ami Graham Humbert. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée il ya trois ans.

David : (Serre la main) Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ça.

Graham : Je vous en prie, Swan je t'accorde un mois de congés. Donc profites-en pour régler tout ça, je suis là en cas de besoin.

Emma : Merci Cap, et voici l'inspecteur Ruby Lucas. Mon amie la plus proche, vous avez pris un hôtel ou vous voulez peut-être venir chez moi ? Il y a de la place, enfin c'est comme vous voulez.

David : On est au même hôtel que Regina, on ne voulait pas t'envahir.

Emma : D'accord, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, Ruby va nous accompagner et je vous expliquerais ce que je sais.

Mary : Pas du tout, Ruby ravie de te rencontrer.

Ruby : Moi de même Madame Nolan.

Mary : Les amies de ma fille m'appelle Mary.

James : Surtout quand elles sont aussi jolies.

David : James, cesse ton numéro de charme, veux-tu.

Emma : (rire) Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

James : Evidement, d'où crois-tu que je tienne toute mes techniques de drague ?

Ruby : Nous voilà bien, une ne suffisait pas.

Emma : Eh, vilaine. Je ne t'ai jamais draguée, va pas donner une fausse impression à mes parents.

Mary : (Sourire) Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, James rigole.

Une heure plus tard je suis devant la chambre de Regina, mes parents m'on demandé d'aller la chercher mais je suis bloquée devant la porte depuis cinq minutes. Exaspérée je frappe à la porte, je ne suis pas une poule mouillée.

Regina : Entrez !

Emma : Bonsoir, mes parents sont là et m'ont demandé de vous prévenir.

J'ai dit ça les yeux rivés au sol, plus mal à l'aise que moi, tu meures. Elle se lève et relève mon menton doucement, je frissonne, apparemment mon corps lui se rappelle d'elle.

Regina : Tu vas mieux ?

Emma : Je suis désolée d'être partie cet après-midi, ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser.

Regina : Je suis dans le même cas que toi Em, mais on va traverser tout ça.

Emma : On ?

Regina : Oui, on.

Un sentiment de paix m'envahit soudainement, pourquoi je suis si soulagée qu'elle reste près de moi au juste ? On rejoint la suite de mes parents et après leur avoir raconté ce que le Colonel m'a dit on attaque les questions plus personnelles.

Emma : Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

James : Je suis photographe, c'est toi qui m'as acheté mon premier appareil.

Mary : Je suis la Maire de la ville.

David : Quant à moi je suis le directeur d'une chaine de sport, tu dois connaître la marque « Prince Charming. »

Je manque de m'étouffer sur place, si je connais la marque ? C'est une des plus vendu au monde, ça explique la taille de la suite. Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'argent.

Regina : Je suis le bras droit de l'ambassadeur Gold, je suis pressentie pour lui succéder cette année.

Emma : Eh c'est bien. Vous n'avez pas l'air enchanté.

Regina : Je ne répondrai plus à tes questions si tu t'obstine à me vouvoyer Em.

Ruby : Rho, depuis quand tu es aussi coincée de tout façon ?

Emma : Je ne suis pas coincée, juste impressionnée.

Regina : Par moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?

Emma : Vous vous êtes regardée dans une glace dernièrement ? Croyez-moi, il y a de quoi.

Regina : (Sourire) Et bien je n'ai pas envie de t'impressionner, je peux allait enfiler un vieux jogging, si tu préfères.

James : Si tu fais ça, j'ai le droit de prendre une photo stp ?

Regina : Essaie pour voir.

Ruby : Bon, vu que tout se passe bien, je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis morte. Swan, tu m'appelle demain, ok ?

Emma : Ok, merci Rub.

Après son départ je vois mes parents et mon frère bailler, le décalage horaire doit être dur.

Emma : Je vais y aller aussi, vous m'appelez quand vous êtes réveillés, je vous ferai visiter Paris. Au fait, comment ça se fait que je parle si bien le français ?

Mary : Je suis française, je suis née à Nice. Je suis partie au Etats-Unis à 16 ans, 2 ans plus tard j'ai rencontré ton père et 2 ans plus tard tu arrivais.

James : Et 8 ans plus tard je suis arrivé.

Emma : (Sourire) Ok, je suis à moitié Française, c'est cool ça.

Regina : Je vais vous laisser aussi, j'ai beaucoup de travail demain.

J'embrase timidement mes parents et mon frère et je sors de la chambre, je marche près de Regina en silence.

Regina : Tu veux rentrer ?

Emma : Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Regina : Emma, stp.

Je souffle et franchit la porte, on s'assoit sur le canapé et elle me tend un verre de cidre.

Regina : Tu aime toujours ça ?

Emma : Oui, mais il doit être moins bon que le tien.

Je secoue la tête, d'où ça vient ça ?

Regina : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Emma : Désolée, je ne sais pas d'où c'est sortit.

Regina : Non, Emma je fais effectivement du cidre. C'est moi qui t'ai fait goûter la première fois à cet alcool.

Emma : Ok, je suis désolée, j'aimerais me rappeler.

Regina : Ce n'ai pas grave, tu as consulté des spécialiste pour ta mémoire ? Parce que je me suis renseignée, et le plus grand vit ici à Paris.

Emma : Le Docteur Hooper, je sais. Mais impossible d'avoir un Rdv avec lui, et puis avant aujourd'hui, j'avais accepté mon sort si on peut dire.

Regina : Je vais l'appeler, on ne me dit pas non à moi.

Emma : Je suppose, je peux vous poser des questions sur nous ?

Regina : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Emma : Depuis combien de temps on se connait ?

Regina : On se connait depuis le lycée.

Emma : Oh je vois, ça fait un moment et est-ce qu'on est…

Regina : On est sortit ensemble le jour de tes 18 ans, tu partais le lendemain à l'armée.

Emma : Nous étions amies avant ?

Regina : Non, nous n'avons jamais était amies Emma. Tu m'exaspérais, mais j'admirer ton courage.

Emma : D'accord, et on est mariées depuis combien de temps ?

Regina : Depuis 7 ans.

Emma : Et on était heureuses, je veux dire j'étais à la hauteur avec vous ?

Regina : (Souffle) Emma stp cesse de me vouvoyer. Tu as toujours été à la hauteur, on était très heureuses, du moins j'aime à le penser. Ta disparition a été dure pour tout le monde, mais moi, elle m'a anéantie.

Je la regarde, je n'avais pas remarqué son alliance, ni celle qu'elle porte autour du cou. Le temps semble suspendu et elle pose doucement sa main sur ma joue. Mon cœur a cessé de battre, et un flash m'envahit. Je suis avec Regina dans un magnifique jardin, le jour de notre mariage ?

Emma : Il se fait tard et vous…tu as dit que tu avais beaucoup de travail demain.

Regina : Oui, je suis là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Si tu es disponible, on pourrait manger ensemble demain soir ?

Emma : D'accord, est-ce qu'on s'est mariées dans un jardin ?

Regina : Oui, le 21 juin 2009. Tu te rappelles ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, je nous ai juste vues en train de danser.

Regina : Tu as appris exprès la valse, car tu sais que j'adore cette danse.

Emma : D'accord, bonne nuit Gina.

Comment je l'ai appelée ? Elle semble sur le point de fondre en larmes, et j'ai un mal de tête carabiné qui pointe le bout de son nez. Ne supportant pas de la voir si triste je la serre contre moi.

Regina : Tu m'as tellement manquée, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là.

Je ne réponds pas et resserre juste ma prise autour de son corps parfait.

 **Le lendemain….**

David : J'adore Paris, on pourrait venir s'installer ici.

Mary : Peut-être à notre retraite.

Emma : Vous devez rentrer quand ?

David : A la fin de la semaine, mais on reviendra vite te voir et toi aussi tu peux venir.

James : Tu as un mois de vacance en plus.

Mary : Tu n'es pas obligée ma puce, tu es la bienvenue à la maison, quand tu veux.

Emma : Est-ce que je venais souvent vous voir ?

Mary : Tu habitais à cinq minutes à pieds avec Regina.

Emma : D'accord, en effet ça aide.

Mary : Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais on ne t'oblige à rien. Prend ton temps, on dit juste que notre porte est ouverte c'est tout.

Emma : Je mange avec Regina ce soir, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

James : C'est ta femme Em, bien sûr que tu peux manger avec elle.

Mary : James, tu repasseras pour la délicatesse mon grand.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste encore un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle me trouve ?

David : Elle ne t'a pas dit comment vous avez commencé à vous parler ?

Emma : Elle m'a dit qu'au début je l'exaspérais. (Sourire)

Mary : Et c'était réciproque. Puis un jour, à une fête, tu l'as vue complètement ivre. Son père venait de mourir, elle était triste et des garçons on voulu en profiter.

David : Tu leur à mis une correction et tu as ramené Regina à la maison. A partir de ce jour là, vous avez commencé à vous saluer poliment.

James : Et quand tu t'es engagée, tu l'as invitée pour ta soirée de départ.

Mary : Tu as faillit rester pour elle, mais c'était ton rêve et elle t'a encouragé à le suivre.

Emma : C'est cool, alors c'est vrai, nous n'avons jamais était amies ?

James : Vu la tension entre vous, ça a toujours été beaucoup plus.

Emma : Cette tension, elle y est toujours, c'est perturbant.

Mary : Je comprends, mais tu semble te souvenir en sa présence. Alors passer du temps avec elle pourra peut-être t'aider.

Emma : Elle part à fin de la semaine aussi. Mais ma vie est ici maintenant et je me sens égoïste de penser cela.

David : Tu as acquis une stabilité ici, malgré ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est normal.

James : Ne t'en fait pas, je viens souvent à Paris pour des reportages photos. Et on se verra pour les vacances et les fêtes. On va se créer de nouveaux souvenirs ensemble, tu verras.

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, on va faire ça.

 **Quelques heures plus tard….**

Je suis devant mon armoire depuis trente minutes, je ne sais pas quoi mettre. C'est affreux de stresser comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente qui va à son premier rdv amoureux.

Ruby : Tadaaa ! Ta sauveuse est là, pousse toi boulet. Heureusement que je suis là, tu vas finir par être en retard.

Elle me tend un jean noir serré, un chemisier rouge sang avec une vue plongeante. J'enfile mes vêtements en silence, je me maquille légèrement me parfume, et voilà.

Ruby : Eh voilà ta femme va te retomber dans les bras comme ça.

Emma : Ce n'est pas drôle Ruby, je stresse.

Ruby : Tout va bien se passer, maintenant file.

Une heure plus tard je suis assise au bar de l'hôtel, Regina apparait devant moi. Pour une fois, elle est en jean aussi, je la trouve encore plus sexy comme ça.

Regina : Salut, on y va ?

Emma : Tu es magnifique.

Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte, qu'est ce qui me prend de sortir ce genre de phrase ? Misère je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle sourit et me tend la main. Je lui attrape et me lève de mon tabouret, je vais pour lui lâcher la main mais elle resserre son emprise et je laisse ma main dans la sienne. Etrangement ce contact me rassure plus qu'il ne me stresse et je souris. Le repas se passe bien et on décide d'aller boire un dernier verre dans un bar.

Regina : Est-ce que je peux te demander une chose personnelle ?

Emma : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Regina : Est-ce que tu sors avec Graham ou Ruby ? Parce que si c'est le cas ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Tu ne te souviens de rien, et tu ne ressens sûrement plus rien pour moi. Mais j'aimerais juste savoir, techniquement on est toujours mariées mais avec ta disparation il fallait attendre cinq ans pour te déclarer morte. Donc au besoin, dès que tu le voudras on pourra divorcer, enfin on fera comme tu veux.

Emma : Tu veux divorcer ?

Regina : Bien sûr que non Emma. Mais tu vis de l'autre côté de l'océan et tu ne te souviens même pas de moi.

Emma : Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? C'est pour ça que tu me parle de ça ?

Mon cœur se serre, pourquoi ça me fait si mal au juste ? Regina à raison, je ne me souviens pas d'elle et je vis à des milliers de kms d'elle.

Regina : Em, regarde-moi. Je ne veux pas divorcer, mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à rester avec moi si tu ne m'aimes plus.

Emma : On est obligées de décider ce soir ?

Regina : Bien sûr que non, je suis désolée je n'aurais pas du aborder cela maintenant.

Emma : Graham et Ruby sont comme ma famille, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. Mais si tu as quelqu'un, dis-le moi et ne te sens pas obligée de rester près de moi. En trois ans tu as a eu le temps de refaire ta vie, c'est compréhensible.

Regina : Je n'ai personne Emma, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

(Silence)

Regina : Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je suis une étrangère pour toi et ça doit te faire bizarre d'entendre ces mots.

Emma : Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'es pas une étrangère Regina, même si j'ai tout oublié tu…

Regina : Tu ?

Emma : Avec toi je me sens bien, apaisée, protégée et….. J'aimerais tellement me souvenir mais tu n'es pas une étrangère Gina.

Regina : Demain tu as rdv avec le Docteur Hooper.

Emma : Comment as-tu fais ?

Regina : Je te l'ai dit, on ne me dit pas non.

Emma : (Souffle) Est-ce que tu…. non rien.

Regina : Je ne travaille pas demain, je peux t'accompagner. J'aimerais le faire, être là pour toi c'est important pour moi.

Emma : (Sourire) D'accord, tu viens danser ?

Regina : Tu as peur qu'on m'invite ?

Emma : Pas du tout, j'aime bien la chanson c'est tout.

Regina : Tu as toujours été une horrible menteuse.

Elle m'entraine sur la piste et m'enferme dans ses bras. Je me sens si bien, cela fait des années que je ne me suis pas sentie autant à ma place, si complète.

Emma : Merci.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : De rester près de moi.

Regina : Je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose.

 **Le lendemain…..**

Archie : Bien, j'ai lu votre dossier avec attention, de quoi vous rappelez-vous en dernier.

Emma : Je cours dans les rues de Paris, je suis blessée. Ensuite je vois le commissariat et je m'écroule dans les bras de mon Capitaine.

Archie : Et aucun souvenir de votre vie d'avant en côtoyant votre femme ou votre famille ?

Emma : J'ai eu un flash du jour de mon mariage, et je me suis rappelé que Regina faisait du bon cidre. Et aussi de comment je la surnommais, c'est tout pour le moment.

Archie : Tous ces souvenirs sont en rapport avec vous Madame Mills, vous lui faites du bien apparemment.

Regina : Je l'espère et pour ce qui est du reste ?

Archie : Chaque chose en son temps, avez-vous essayé l'hypnose ?

Emma : Non, je n'y ai jamais pensé.

Archie : Alors on va commencer par ça. Allongez-vous et rappelez-vous de votre flash sur votre mariage, ce que vous voyez, sentez, ressentez. Fermez les yeux, détendez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité. Je vais compter jusqu' à trois, et vous aller revivre cette belle journée. 1, 2, 3 (claque des doigts)

Emma : Il fait beau, le jardin est au bord d'un lac magnifique.

Archie : Bien, que voyez-vous d'autre ?

Emma : Mes parents et mon frère qui rigolent, et Gina.

Archie : Que ressentez-vous ?

Emma : Je suis heureuse et je trouve Gina magnifique, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle et maintenant nous somme mariées.

Regina : (Larmes)

Archie : Maintenant que vous êtes en paix, revenez au jour où tout a basculé.

Emma : (Grimace) Du sang, j'ai peur. Je veux juste revoir ma famille, alors je cours.

Archie : A qui voulez-vous échapper ?

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempée de sueur….

Archie : Pour une première séance, c'est très bien.

Mes mains tremblent, je ne trouve pas ça bien moi. Regina pose sa main sur la mienne et je me calme un peu.

Archie : Je vous donne rdv dans un mois, nous referont une séance. Je vous encourage à rester le plus possible avec vos proches, c'est eux qui vous aideront le mieux à réparer votre mémoire.

Emma : Merci Docteur, à dans un mois alors.

Regina : Je vous remercie, bonne journée.

On sort du cabinet, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Pourtant je ne me définis pas comme quelqu'un de peureux.

Regina : Viens, tes parents nous attendent pour que tu leur raconte.

Emma : C'était un beau mariage, je ne me souvenais plus que j'étais en uniforme.

Regina : (Sourire) Je t'ai toujours trouvée sexy en uniforme, c'est pour ça.

Emma : (Sourire) Je vois, Gina !

Regina : Oui ?

Emma : Est-ce que tu me trouve lâche si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir ? Pas de toi ou de ma famille, ça je veux me rappeler mais de ce jour là ?

Regina : J'ignore ce que tu as vécu ce jour là mais la Emma dont je suis amoureuse ne se laisse pas guider par la peur. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ta famille et moi on est là pour t'aider à traverser tout ça.

Emma : (Souffle) D'accord.

Elle attrape ma main et on retourne à l'hôtel, mon frère et partit faire des photos, du coup on se retrouve tous les quatre pour manger. Je leur raconte ma séance et on mange tranquillement.

David : Apparemment quand tu es avec Regina ta mémoire te revient plus facilement.

Emma : Ce n'est que des bribes, et à chaque fois je suis bonne pour un mal de tête carabiné. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est un vrai gruyère c'est frustrant.

Mary : Il va falloir du temps pour que tu guérisses ma puce, maintenant que nous t'avons retrouvée ça ira, je le sais.

Emma : D'accord, j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir avec vous. Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas, le docteur Hooper m'a conseillé de rester près de ma famille.

David : C'est ta maison aussi, bien sûr que tu peux rentrer avec nous.

Emma : Bien, je vais regarder si je peux encore prendre le même vol que vous.

David : Mon assistante va s'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas.

Emma : Ok, merci.

Regina : Donc, tu reviens à Storybook ?

Emma : Oui, pourquoi ?

Regina : Pour rien, je suis heureuse que tu rentre à la maison, enfin chez tes parents mais je ne suis pas loin.

Emma : Ok, je vais me rafraichir un peu.

Je me lève mais j'entends quand même mon père parler.

David : Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ?

Regina : Le Docteur Hooper pense que ça la perturberais trop et qu'elle pourrait régresser. Elle commence enfin à peine à être à l'aise avec nous.

Mary : Il faudra bien lui en parler Regina.

Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Que ça m'énerve de ne me rappeler de rien, je me revois courir en sang dans les rues et je tente de me calmer. C'est étrange j'ai peur, mais pas pour moi. On dirait plutôt que je tente d'aller aider quelqu'un de le protéger, peut être mon coéquipier, ce Neal ?

Regina : Em, tu vas bien, tu es toute blanche ?

Emma : Cette séance a été plus éprouvante que je ne le pensais.

Regina : Tes parents vont faire un tour en ville. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, et préparer tes affaires.

Emma : Est-ce que tu veux venir ?

Regina : Chez toi ?

Emma : Oui, je te ferais visiter comme ça.

Regina : Avec plaisir alors.

On dit au revoir à mes parents, on se retrouvera pour le diner de ce soir. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard je pousse la porte de mon appartement, Regina sur les talons. Heureusement que j'ai tout rangé, elle regarde partout avec des yeux curieux et je souris.

Emma : Bienvenue chez moi, ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais je m'y sens bien.

Regina : Tu aime toujours les vieux 33 tours on dirait.

Emma : J'aimais ça avant aussi ?

Regina : Oui, tu en as une sacrée collection à la maison.

Emma : Super, je pourrais venir voir ?

Regina : Bien sûr, c'est chez toi.

Emma : Alors voila ma chambre, la chambre d'amis souvent utilisée par Ruby et Graham après des soirées bien arrosées.

Regina : Tu bois maintenant ?

Emma : Non, mais eux oui. Je me contente d'une bière ou d'un verre de cidre pour les accompagner.

Regina : Je te ferai gouter le mien à Storybook.

Emma : Je crois que je me souviens du goût, est-ce que il y a un pommier dans ton jardin ?

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, c'est mon père qui l'a planté à ma naissance.

Emma : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Regina : Un jus de fruit si tu as.

Emma : Pomme, ton préféré je crois ?

Regina : Tu te rappelle ?

Emma : Cela me vient comme ça, je n'aime pas le jus de pomme mais j'en achète toujours.

Regina : J'aime tout ce qui est à base de pommes, je te ferais goûter ma tarte si tu veux.

Emma : Est-ce que je peux continuer à te poser des questions ?

Regina : Biens sûr, je suis là pour t'aider.

Emma : Nous avions des amis ?

Regina : Bien sûr, il y a Tink et Killian, Katherine et Frederiks. Ensuite nous voyons souvent aussi Belle et Mulan.

Emma : Mulan, comme le dessin animé ?

Regina : Oui, mais ne lui répète pas, c'est le shérif de la ville et une de tes amis d'enfance.

Emma : D'accord, aucun de ces noms ne me dit quelque chose, peut-être quand je les verrais.

Regina : Tes parents ont déjà organisé une soirée au Granny's, le restaurant où on allait le plus souvent.

Emma : Ok, eh bien je verrais tout le monde d'un coup. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas si je ne les reconnais pas.

Regina : Je serais là, tu n'aura qu'à me demander qui est qui.

On est installées sur le canapé devant un film, quand mes yeux se ferment.

(Rêve)

Voix : Je vais te tuer, et ensuite tout le reste de ta famille et crois-moi je vais les faire souffrir.

(Fin du rêve)

Emma : NON !

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et Regina me regarde avec inquiétude, je suis en sueur et mes mains tremblent de nouveau.

Regina : Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve, viens là.

Je me glisse dans ses bras, trop secouée pour être gênée, je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi mais j'ai dû finir par me rendormir. Je me réveille toujours dans les bras de Regina qui dort aussi, je me décale doucement et vais dans ma chambre. Après une bonne douche je retrouve Regina qui tient un cadre photo dans sa main.

Emma : Ma mère a ramené des photos, c'était où ?

Regina : A Central Parc, nos premières vacances ensemble.

Emma : On a l'air d'être heureuses.

Regina : On l'était.

Emma : Je suis désolée tu sais, d'avoir oublié.

Regina : Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais j'espère que tu te souviendras.

 **Quatre jours plus tard….**

Je suis à Storybook depuis hier et je me sens chez moi, c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation. Ce soir tout le monde s'est donné rdv au Granny's, pour fêter mon retour. Mais en attendant je suis devant la porte de mon ancienne maison et je n'ose pas frapper. Je ne reconnais rien de dehors, si ce n'est le pommier de Regina. La maison de mes parents m'a semblée familière pourtant.

Mulan : Bonjour.

Emma : Bonjour.

Mulan : Je vois que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, un voisin m'a dit qu'une personne était devant la porte de Regina depuis plus de trente minutes sans bouger.

Je me tourne et voit l'uniforme, Mulan qui est censée être mon amie d'enfance.

Emma : Excusez-moi, promis je ne suis pas bizarre, j'essaie de me décider à frapper.

Mulan : Je sais Emma, je suis Mulan, ta meilleure amie.

Emma : Regina me l'a dit oui, je suis désolée d'avoir le cerveau qui débloque et de ne pas me souvenir de toi.

Mulan : Ne t'excuse pas pour une chose qui n'est pas de ta faute Em, on se voit ce soir. Regina semble forte mais elle est aussi terrifiée que toi. Ta disparition a été dure pour tout le monde, mais pour elle ça a été le pire.

Emma : Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec elle, c'est comme si je devais tout réapprendre.

Mulan : Reste toi-même, les gens ne changent pas, même sans leurs souvenirs.

Emma : Tu as sans doute raison, merci.

Mulan : Je t'en prie, ça fait du bien de te revoir. Bon retour à la maison Emma !

Elle s'en va et je m'avance vers la porte, je sonne et deux secondes plus tard elle ouvre la porte en souriant.

Regina : J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sonner.

Emma : Excuse-moi, tout ça est assez déroutant. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi aussi.

Regina : Rentre, je vais te faire visiter.

Je rentre et suis Regina dans le salon, mes yeux sont directement attirés sur la collection de disques.

Emma : Tu ne plaisantais pas en disant « sacrée collection ».

Regina : Tu as toujours aimé ça, depuis ton enfance. Du coup on t'en offre souvent, et tu en ramène pas mal aussi.

Emma : Sympa la cuisine, fais-moi plaisir et dis-moi que je savais cuisiner avant.

Regina : (Rire) On va dire que la cuisine ce n'est pas ton domaine.

Emma : J'en étais sûre, j'arrive à faire bruler des toasts. Chez moi je mange des plats à emporter ou des plats préparés. La seule chose que je sais faire c'est le petit déjeuner.

Regina : Je m'en souviens, tu me portais souvent le petit déjeuner au lit.

Emma : Eh bien je n'étais pas si mal comme femme alors.

Regina : Tu étais parfaite, viens je te montre le reste. Là c'est mon bureau, je travaille beaucoup à la maison. Là c'est nôtre chambre.

Je rentre, le lit est immense et je souris en voyant une photo de Regina et moi le jour de notre mariage sur la table de chevet. Je m'en saisis et regarde autour de moi, un flash m'envahit de nouveau et je nous vous Regina et moi allongées sur le lit. Je pique un fard monstre et détourne mes yeux, bon sang, c'est interdit aux moins de 18 ans ce genre d'image.

Regina : Tu vas bien, tu es toute rouge ?

Emma : Ce n'est rien, juste un peu chaud.

Regina : Tu n'as jamais su mentir Emma, surtout à moi. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Emma : Eh bien oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réel.

Regina : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Emma : Que tout se mélange dans ma tête, rêve, fantasme, souvenirs. C'est dur de faire le tri entre tout ça, mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Regina : Fantasme ? Je serais curieuse de connaitre tes fantasmes alors, pour que tu sois si rouge et mal à l'aise.

Emma : Ne te moque pas Gina, c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça.

Regina pose la main sur ma joue et plonge ses yeux dans les miens, mon cœur s'emballe. Est-ce qu'elle va m'embrasser ? Est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Bien sûr que oui, qui ne voudrait pas embrasser une telle femme ? Je franchis donc les derniers centimètres et pose mes lèvre sur les sienne doucement. Seigneur que ses lèvres mon manquées, je me souviens de cette sensation merveilleuse qui m'envahit à chaque fois que je l'embrasse.

Regina : Bienvenue à la maison mon amour.

Mon amour…..cela sonne si doux à mes oreilles.

 **Le soir même….**

Deux heures que la fête a commencé, je parle avec tous mes anciens amis, ils sont tous ravis de me revoir.

Mary : Tout va bien ma puce ?

Emma : Depuis combien de temps je connais Mulan ?

Mary : Depuis le collège, c'est ta meilleure amie, pourquoi ?

Emma : Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien la concernant, ou de vous. Il n'y a qu'avec Regina que des bribes me reviennent et encore, c'est vraiment léger.

Mary : Parce que Regina a toujours été la personne que tu aimais le plus au monde, je ne dis pas que tu ne nous aimais pas. Mais pour te donner un exemple si nous n'avions pas accepté votre relation, tu aurais coupé les ponts avec nous sans le moindre regret. Tu me disais souvent que tout ce que tu avais besoin pour être heureuse c'était Regina.

Emma : Je l'ai embrassée tout à l'heure, jamais je n'avais ressentis une telle sensation de bien-être.

Mary : Je ressens ça avec ton père, c'est souvent le cas avec son âme-sœur.

Emma : Tu crois à ces choses là toi ?

Mary : Tu dis souvent que suis une horrible romantique, mais oui, j'y crois.

James : Em, au secours je me fais attaquer.

Les jumeaux de Killian et Tink ont sauté sur mon frère et la fille de Katherine et Frederiks lui fait des chatouilles.

Emma : (Rire) Attendez les enfants je vais vous montrer comment faire.

Je saute sur mon frère et le maintien au sol facilement, les enfants ravis lui sautent dessus et il éclate de rire sous leurs attaques. Un souvenir me revient, je suis beaucoup plus jeune, James aussi. Je le torture de chatouilles….et il me dit qu'il m'aime. C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait, et je l'ai serré fort contre moi.

James : (Rire) Ok, je me rends. Em, tu n'es qu'une traitresse.

Emma : Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère.

(Silence)

Il me regarde les yeux brillants et me serre dans ses bras, je lui rends son étreinte en souriant sous le regard tendre de nos parents et de Regina.

James : Ce n'est pas bien de dire ce genre de phrase, je n'étais pas prêt là.

Emma : Désolée, je me suis souvenu que tu me l'as dit pour la première fois après un moment comme celui-ci.

James : (Content) Tu te souviens de moi ?

Emma : Juste de ça, mais c'est un bon début.

James : Maman, Papa, Em c'est souvenu de nous, enfants. (Sourire)

David : C'est super ça, c'est la première fois non ?

Emma : Oui, il faudra que j'en parle au Docteur Hooper.

Regina : Il t'a conseillé de marquer dans un carnet toutes les choses dont tu souvenais. Du coup, je t'ai pris ça à la librairie.

J'ouvre le carnet et sur la première page, Regina m'a laissé un mot.

 **« Que ces petits moments retrouvés soient le commencement de ta nouvelle vie, souviens-toi que je suis près de toi. Avec tout mon amour, ta Gina »**

Je laisse tomber une larme et ferme le carnet, ma famille nous a laissé seules et je serre ma femme dans mes bras.

Emma : Merci Gina, cela me touche beaucoup.

Durant les jours suivants je me suis souvenu d'autre chose, la cabane qu'on a construite avec mon père. Notre chien qui jouait avec Neal et moi dans le jardin. Ma mère et moi à ma remise du diplôme. Mulan et moi en train de se battre contre une bande de mecs. Killian que je connais depuis le lycée avec qui j'ai pris ma première cuite. Je soupçonne fortement que c'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas l'odeur du rhum. Mon frère et moi le jour où je suis partie à l'armée, le jour où je lui ai offert son premier appareil photo. Mais les plus nombreux souvenirs qui reviennent sont avec Regina, je me souviens donc de la soirée de mon départ et de notre premier baiser. De nos nuits plus qu'enflammées, de ma demande en mariage, de certaines de nos vacances. Si bien qu'au bout de trois semaines mon carnet était bien remplit, mais il me manquait tellement de choses, ce ne sont que de brefs moments qui me reviennent. Avec Regina les choses sont faciles, nous n'avions échangés que quelques baisers mais je me sentais bien. Si bien que je redoute mon départ demain, mais je reprends le travail dans trois jours, et dans une semaine j'ai mon rdv avec le Docteur Hooper, il faut que je rentre.

Regina : Em, tu viens, tes parents nous attendent.

Je descends les marches et lui attrape sa main pour marcher, elle sourit et entremêle nos doigts.

Regina : Ton père nous a demandé de ramener du vin, il n'en a plus.

Emma : Bien, je te laisse choisir alors, tu sais que je n'y connais rien.

On rentre dans l'épicerie et je regarde les rayons pour passer le temps, Regina se saisit dune bouteille quand mon cœur se fige au mot d'un petit garçon.

Henry : MAMAN !

Il lui saute au cou et je vois Granny lui courir après.

Granny : Désolée Regina, il t'a vu et je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter à temps, bonjour Emma.

Regina : Henry mon chéri, va avec Granny. Je viens te voire dans pas longtemps.

Je suis restée figée, c'est son portrait craché, il a quoi ? Trois ans, pas plus. Elle s'est vite remise de ma disparition finalement, je commence à partir quand elle me retient par le bras.

Regina : Emma, attends stp. Je voulais t'en parler, mais le docteur Hooper a dit que ça pourrait te bloquer.

Emma : De savoir que la femme que j'aime a fait un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Regina : Henry n'a pas de père Emma, on a lancé l'insémination peu de temps avant ta mission. Je n'ai su que ça avait marché que deux mois après ton départ. Un mois plus tard tu disparaissais.

Emma : Tu aurais dû me le dire, ça change beaucoup de choses.

Regina : Qu'est-ce que ça change, on à un fils c'est tout.

Emma : Non je n'ai pas de fils Regina, je me souviens à peine de toi. Comment veux-tu que je puisse m'occuper de lui ? Je n'arrive déjà pas à m'occuper de moi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me cacher qu'il exister, je ne serais pas tombée une nouvelle fois am….Tu aurais dû me le dire !

Regina : J'ai suivi les conseils du médecin, si tu crois que ça a été simple pour moi. Finis ta phrase, tu ne serais pas quoi ? Si tu avais su pour Henry ?

Emma : Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolée.

Je sors de l'épicerie et regarde Henry, mon cœur est broyé et je pars en direction du parc. Je suis assise depuis des heures devant le lac quand Killian s'assoit près de moi.

Killian : Eh love, tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

Emma : Je m'en fous, vous m'avez tous mentit.

Killian : On pensait faire au mieux, ta disparition a été un coup dur pour tout le monde. On ne voulait surtout pas arrêter tes progrès, à chaque fois que tu te souviens d'un moment avec nous on est si content. Regina t'aime, on t'aime tous.

Emma : Je ne peux pas faire ça Kill, prend soin d'eux pour moi.

 **Quatre jours plus tard….**

J'étais partie sans un au revoir à mes parents et Regina, j'étais bien trop en colère contre eux. Mon frère m'avait emmené à l'aéroport, il s'est excusé au moins mille fois de ne m'avoir rien dit. Et je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir si triste, j'ai donc finit par lui pardonner. Il m'appelle tous les jours, et même si je ne l'avoue pas ça me fait du bien.

Archie : Votre mémoire a fait de gros progrès, votre séjour chez vos parents vous a fait le plus grand bien.

Emma : Vous n'auriez pas dû dire à Regina et mes parents de me mentir, ça n'a fait que compliquer les choses.

Archie : Vous aviez beaucoup de choses à gérer. Je leur ai dit de vous le dire quand ils sentiraient que le moment était venu.

Emma : Eh bien en trois semaines, ils ne l'ont pas trouvé le moment apparemment.

Archie : Qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie le plus ?

Emma : Mais tout bordel, je préfère encore redevenir une page blanche que de ressentir cette douleur.

Archie : Pourquoi êtes-vous blessée, c'est votre fils. Apprenez à le connaitre, la vie vous offre une seconde chance, pourquoi vous n'en profitez pas ?

Emma : Parce que vous appelez ça une seconde chance ? Je ne me souviens de rien pratiquement.

Archie : Vous, vous souvenez que vous aimer Regina, votre frère, vos parents, vos amis.

Emma : C'est impossible, essayons à nouveau l'hypnose. Parce que je veux coincer l'ordure qui a gâché ma vie.

Archie : Très bien, allongez-vous.

(Souvenir)

Voix : Crois-moi, ils vont souffrir à commencer par ta femme, alors réponds-moi. A qui as-tu parlé, qui sait pour l'opération Fairies ?

Emma : Vous ne toucherez pas à ma femme, ni à ma famille.

(Coups de feu) (Fin du souvenir)

Je sursaute violement et je m'assois, l'opération Fairies ?

Archie : Bien, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On se voit dans un mois, continuez d'écrire vos souvenirs et je vous conseille le yoga ou la méditation. Cela vous permettra de vous détendre et de ramener vos souvenirs à la surface.

Emma : Très bien, à dans un mois alors.

Je prends la direction du commissariat, Ruby m'accueille d'un sourire. Je leur ai tout raconté à Graham et elle, ils sont évidement de mon côté.

Ruby : Eh blondie, alors raconte.

Emma : Il faut que je parle à mon Colonel, c'est important.

Ruby : Ok, allons voir Graham.

Après avoir expliqué ce que j'ai découvert à mes amis on attend l'appel Visio du Colonel.

Gidéon : En quoi puis-je vous aider Capitaine ?

Emma : L'opération Fairies, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Gidéon : C'est classé « secret défense ».

Emma : Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites rien, j'ai besoin de le savoir pour débloquer ma mémoire.

Gidéon : Seul les membres des forces spéciales sont autorisés à connaître les détails de cette mission.

Emma : Dans ce cas réintégrez-moi, je veux coincer l'ordure qui a gâché ma vie mon Colonel.

Gidéon : Je vous recontacte.

Graham : Emma, tu ne devrais pas y retourner. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu dois t'attendre, autant c'est un membre de ton équipe qui est dans le coup.

Emma : Justement, tu connais le proverbe. Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis.

Ruby : Je n'aime pas ça Swan, tu y retourne sans filet de sécurité là.

Emma : Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon.

Ruby : Tu oublie ta famille Emma.

Emma, elle ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, c'est comme si mes deux mondes se télescopaient, ça fait bizarre.

Emma : J'ai pris ma décision Rub.

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

(Sonnette)

22h30, ça à intérêt à être important vu l'heure. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur mon frère qui a l'air tout penaud.

James : Ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non.

Il se pousse et je vois ma mère, je souffle et les laisse rentrer. Je suppose que la confrontation est inévitable.

Mary : Assieds-toi et écoutes-moi. Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre nous. On aurait dû te parler d'Henry tout de suite, on voulait te protéger. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, de nous en vouloir mais par contre je t'interdis de nous ignorer. Pendant trois ans j'ai cru que tu étais morte, et c'est la plus grande douleur que je n'ai jamais connue Emma. On a fait une erreur et on est vraiment désolés mais ne nous jettes pas de ta vie pour ça. Parce que tu nous manque, voilà j'ai finis.

Emma : (Larmes) Je suis désolée maman.

Maman, c'est la première fois que je l'appelle comme ça depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Elle laisse échapper une larme et me serre fort contre elle, je lui rends son étreinte et mon frère souffle de soulagement.

Emma : Traitre va.

James : Désolé grande sœur, mais maman est terrifiante quand elle s'y met.

Mary : Insolent ! (Sourire)

Emma : Oublions tout ça, je ne vous en veux plus.

Mary : Bien, maintenant second sujet important.

Emma : Non, mon histoire avec Regina ne te concerne pas. Elle n'aurait jamais dû me mentir, elle sait mieux que n'importe qui que je ne supporte pas ça. Et ce n'est pas un petit mensonge que de ne pas me dire que j'ai un enfant, du moins qu'elle a un fils. Alors non, on ne parlera pas de ça, pas si tu veux qu'on ais de bons rapports.

Mary : Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais sache juste que Regina ferait n'importe quoi et que la situation est difficile pour tout le monde.

J'ai passé le week-end avec mon frère et ma mère à flâner dans Paris et à me détendre. De nouveaux souvenirs me sont revenus mais ça reste léger. Ils repartent et j'ai le cœur lourd de leurs dire au revoir, mais ils m'ont promis de revenir très vite me voire. Le lendemain je m'arrête à la banque et manque de m'étouffer en voyant mon solde. J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle mon père, je suis sûre que c'est lui.

David : Coucou ma puce.

Emma : Papa, ne joue pas les innocents, tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'appelle.

David : C'est ton argent Emma, je l'avais bloqué pour tes études. Tu n'y as jamais touché étant donné que tu t'es engagée et par la suite non plus. Regina a une vie aisée grâce à sa famille, donc voilà.

Emma : Ok, merci je suppose.

David : Fais-toi plaisir, et en passant c'est l'anniversaire de ton fils samedi.

Emma : Papa, ne commence pas. Henry n'est pas mon fils, c'est celui de Regina.

David : Cet enfant n'y est pour rien Emma, mon petit fils mériterait de connaitre sa mère.

Emma : Je dois te laisser, j'ai du travail, à plus tard.

Au commissariat j'ai enfin des nouvelles de mon Colonel, je serais réintégrée dans un deux mois. Le temps de mettre toute la paperasse en place, je dois donc être à la base à cette période. La base n'est qu'à une heure de Storybook, j'ai le temps de m'organiser.

Graham : Swan, dans mon bureau.

Emma : Un souci ?

Graham : Oui, j'ai tiré quelques ficelles et j'ai pu obtenir que Ruby et moi on vienne avec toi.

Emma : Vous ne faites partie de l'armée, comment tu as fait ?

Graham : Je suis bien vu des hautes sphères. Et cela fait toujours bonne image une opération conjointe, on part dans un mois pour Storybook mais toi tu peux y aller dés à présent. Je t'appelle quand on arrive avec Ruby, eh Swan pas d'imprudence en attendant.

Emma : Ok, je suis contente que vous veniez.

Graham : On est une famille, ça sert à ça.

Je sors du cabinet et appelle le Docteur Hooper, par je ne sais quel miracle, j'arrive à avancer mon rdv à demain.

 **Le lendemain….**

Archie : Alors vous rentrez au Pays ?

Emma : Oui, si vous avez quelqu'un à me conseiller pour continuer mes séances ?

Archie : Ce n'est pas utile, j'ai un cabinet à Boston. Ce n'est pas très loin, donc nous pourront continuer ensemble.

Emma : Parfait, j'ai besoin que ma mémoire se débloque au plus vite.

Je m'allonge et entend de plus en plus bas la voix du doc….

Walsh : A qui as-tu parlé, qui sait que je suis un espion ?

Emma : (Crache du sang) Comment tu as pu trahir ton pays Walsh ? Ce sont des fous furieux.

Walsh : L'argent fait taire la mauvaise conscience, Neal a été plus bavard que toi.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Walsh : Disons qu'il n'est plus un problème.

Emma : Connard, c'était ton ami.

Walsh : Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur l'opération Fairies ?

Emma : Vas au diable enfoiré.

Walsh : Parle ou je tuerais toute ta famille en commençant par ta charmante femme.

Emma : Tu ne toucheras pas à ma femme ou à ma famille.

Je me jette sur lui mais il tire, ma tête bourdonne mais j'arrive à le désarmé et lui colle une balle dans la tête avant de courir. Il faut que je rentre, Regina est en danger.

Je me lève d'un bond et touche mon crane, je sens encore la cicatrice que cet enfoiré m'a faite. Plus à droite et j'étais morte, il faut que je prévienne le colonel que Walsh était un espion mais est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire évitons le partage d'informations.

Emma : Tout ce que vous entendez ici est « secret défense » Docteur, il est très important qu'aucune trace de nos entrevues sois retranscrites.

Archie : Je suis habilité à recevoir vos confidences Capitaine Nolan. Ne vous en faites pas, rien ne sortira de cette pièce. On se voit dans un mois à Boston.

Emma : Merci Doc.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Emma : C'est une mauvaise idée James, le gamin ne me connaît même pas.

James : Justement c'est l'occasion, bon tu t'es décidée ?

Je regarde mon panier, un livre de contes, un château fort avec toute la panoplie des chevaliers. Je lui ai aussi pris un déguisement de chevalier avec une épée et un bouclier.

James : Il va adorer, ne t'en fais pas. A trois ans on n'est pas difficile Emma.

Emma : Tu lui as pris quoi ?

James : Un sabre laser avec le costume de Stormtrooper.

Emma : Tout ça pour qu'il joue avec toi ! Avoue !

James : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, mon neveu est juste mon Padawan.

Mon frère adore tellement cette saga, pas étonnant qu'il ait contaminé Henry.

James : Tout va bien se passer, je suis sûr qu'il va t'adorer.

Emma : Ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui m'inquiète.

James : Tu sais que je t'aime Emma, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Regina ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, elle a pleuré pendant deux jours dans les bras de maman quand tu es partie le mois dernier. Elle t'a peut être caché l'existence d'Henry mais c'était pour te protéger, pourquoi nous pardonner à nous et pas à elle ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, je me sens trahie, tu peux comprendre ?

James : Peut-être que tu devrais te mettre un peu à sa place Emma, parce que si tu continues à agir aussi stupidement tu vas la perdre. Et malgré ta perte de mémoire je sais que tu l'aime.

Je ne réponds pas et on sort du magasin, on passe les emballer et récupérer mes parents et on va chez moi. Enfin chez Regina, je souffle, si maintenant je me mets à faire des lapsus…. Mon frère a raison, j'ai agis stupidement. Si j'étais à sa place j'aurai agis pareil, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Car oui je l'aime, pas de la Regina dont je me souviens à peine. Non j'aime cette femme plein de courage que j'ai appris à connaître. Cette femme qui par quelques gestes fait disparaitre mes peurs. Qui quand elle m'embrasse, emprisonne mon cœur dans un cocon réconfortant. Je vais m'excuser, j'ai agis vraiment égoïstement sur ce coup là.

David : Ne t'en fait pas ma puce, elle te pardonnera.

Emma : Tu lis dans les pensées ?

David : Je te connais, je sais que tu apprends de tes erreurs ma fille.

Emma : Je n'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur ce coup ci.

David : C'est humain de faire des erreurs Emma, l'important c'est d'apprendre la leçon et de ne pas recommencer.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Regina : Bonjour tout le monde, entrez, Henry est dans le jardin avec les autres enfants.

Elle a l'air fatigué et malgré son sourire elle est triste, je suis à peu-près sûre que c'est de ma faute. La voyant partir à la suite de ma famille je la retiens pas la main.

Emma : Je suis une idiote et une égoïste. Je ne me suis pas mise une seule seconde à ta place, j'étais blessée et j'ai parlé sous le coup de la colère. J'aimerais connaître Henry si tu veux bien, je n'ai pas envie que nous restions fâchées Gina.

Regina : Bien, notre fils est dans le jardin si tu veux le rencontrer.

Quel ton froid, enfin je suppose que je l'ai mérité.

Emma : (Souffle) D'accord, heuuu je me présente comment ?

Regina : Il sait qui tu es Emma, je lui ai parlé de toi depuis sa naissance.

Elle part dans le jardin, ça ne répond pas à ma question ça ! Je rejoins Killian et Tink qui discutent avec Mulan et Belle.

Belle : C'est bien que tu sois là.

Tink : Je sais que tu as beaucoup à gérer Em, mais si tu brise le cœur de Regina à nouveau nous allons avoir un problème toutes les deux.

Killian : Chérie, Emma fait ce qu'elle peut.

Emma : Tink a raison, j'ai agis stupidement, je n'ai pensé qu'a moi. Je t'assure que mon but n'est pas de la faire souffrir, c'est tout le contraire.

Mulan : La situation n'est facile pour personne, si j'étais à ta place j'aurai mal réagit aussi.

Tink : Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Comment vas-tu sinon ?

Emma : Bien, je reprends mon poste bientôt.

Mulan : Tu rigoles ?

Emma : Non, pourquoi ?

Belle : La dernière fois on t'a cru morte, voilà pourquoi. Regina le sais ?

Emma : On n'a pas vraiment parlé depuis mon retour. C'est important que j'y retourne, je veux coincer la pourriture qui a flingué ma vie.

Killian : Je comprends, on s'inquiète c'est tout.

Henry : Maman c'est les cadeaux maintenant ?

Regina : D'abord je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, viens.

Je suis au bord de la crise de panique, Regina me défie de m'enfuir à nouveau, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je respire un grand coup et m'accroupis devant Henry.

Emma : Salut Gamin, je suis Emma.

Henry : Tu es l'Emma de Maman ?

Je lève les yeux vers Regina qui attend visiblement que je réponde. Ok, elle a décidé de ne pas m'aider du tout.

Emma : Oui, je suis l'Emma de ta maman.

Henry : (Yeux brillant) Alors tu es maman aussi ? Tonton dit que tu es un maitre Jedi.

Emma : Ton tonton est mon Padawan, je t'apprendrais à le battre si tu veux.

Henry : Cool, tu vas rester avec nous maintenant ?

Emma : Oui je vais rester ici.

Il ne dit plus rien et me serre dans ces petit bras, mon cœur semble se ramollir à vu d'œil et je lui rends son étreinte. Tout le monde nous regarde en souriant et je vois Regina essuyer ses larmes discrètement.

Henry : (Sourire) C'est les cadeaux maintenant ?

Regina : Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, tu veux commencer par lequel ?

Henry : Celui de Tonton.

James s'avance en souriant et lui tend son cadeau. Il lui saute au cou en voyant le sabre laser et Regina lève les yeux au ciel.

Regina : Je vais tuer ton frère, il ne parle que de Jedi à cause de lui.

Emma : Il va falloir te décider à les regarder, c'est quand même des films cultes.

Regina : Comment tu sais que je ne les ai est pas vus ?

Emma : Tu n'aime pas ce genre de film, je m'en souviens.

Regina : Ta mémoire revient, c'est bien.

Henry : Parrain, à toi.

Killian lui tend son paquet et il lui fait un gros bisou en voyant la voiture télécommandée.

Henry : T'as vu Ma ?

Je ne réagis pas et Regina me donne un cou de coude….

Regina : C'est à toi qu'il parle Emma ?

Emma : Super Gamin, elle doit rouler vite.

Henry : Tu m'aide ?

Je m'accroupis près de lui et il s'assoit sur mes genoux. Il n'a pas du tout l'air de me craindre, pourtant il ne me connaît pas. Je mets les piles dans la voiture et lui montre comment s'en servir. J'entends le clic d'un appareil et je me retourne vers mon frère qui nous sourit tendrement. Après ça il est resté collé à moi, mes parents lui ont offert un garage avec plein de voitures et il a voulu que je l'aide à le monter aussi. Mulan et Belle lui ont offert une console pour enfant faisant râler Regina. Katherine et Frederick, une petite moto électrique. Regina lui a offert une balançoire, évidemment il m'a demandé de le pousser. C'est enfin le tour de mon cadeau, il ouvre et semble content, vu qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

Henry : Merci Ma.

Ma, c'est quoi ce surnom ? Il va falloir que je demande à Regina, Regina qui ne m'a pas parlé de l'après-midi. Je souffle et monte le château d'Henry avec mon frère pendant que ma mère l'aide à mettre son costume de Chevalier.

James : Tu vas bien ?

Emma : Elle est en colère contre moi, ça se comprend.

James : Laisse-lui un peu de temps, alors comment tu trouve Henry ?

Emma : Comment ça se fait qu'il soit si collé à moi ? Il est comme ça avec tout le monde ?

James : Non, mis à part les gens ici. Et encore il y a des degrés, je suis son tonton préféré. (Sourire)

Emma : Tu es le seul c'est facile.

James : Méchante.

Emma : (Rire) Tu sais ce que ça veux dire Ma ?

Regina : Maman !

James : (Sourire) Je vous laisse un peu.

Je regarde mon frère se lever et essaie tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le château.

Regina : Il adore les histoires de chevalier, tu as bien choisit.

Emma : J'ai eu de la chance, je me suis demandé ce que j'aimerais à son âge.

Regina : Cet enfant te ressemble un peu trop pour mon bien.

Emma : Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi ?

Regina : La situation n'est facile pour personne, je n'aurais pas dû te cacher Henry et tu n'aurais pas dû partir. Je suppose que ça nous met à égalité sur les erreurs.

Emma : Je suppose, alors Ma, d'où ça vient ?

Regina : Je t'ai dit que je lui ai parlé de toi, au fil du temps il a finit par t'appeler comme ça. Si ça te dérange je peux lui parler, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'écoute.

Emma : Cela ne me dérange pas, je pensais qu'il serait juste plus timide avec moi.

Regina : Tu n'es pas une étrangère pour lui, dans sa tête d'enfant tu es juste sa deuxième maman.

Emma : J'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir alors.

Regina : Vous ?

Emma : Oui, vous. Je suis vraiment désolée Gina, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Regina : Alors ne pars plus.

Emma : Gina je….

Henry : Ma, tonton triche.

Emma : (Sourire) Est-ce que tu es disponible ce soir ?

Regina : Oui.

Emma : Quand Henry sera couché, il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose, mais en attendant je vais aider notre fils à mettre une pâtée à mon frère.

Regina pleure, pourquoi elle pleure. Je me lève et lui pose ma main sur sa joue, elle se jette dans mes bras et je la serre contre moi. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans cet état d'un coup ?

Emma : Qu'est-ce qui a Gina ?

Regina : (Pose son front dans mon cou) Rien, va aider notre fils.

Elle s'écarte et rejoint les autres, je n'ai rien compris. Ma mère qui a assisté à toute la scène, lève les yeux au ciel et me rejoint.

Mary : Dés fois ma puce tu ne te rends pas compte de la portée de tes propos.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais, parce que vraiment ce n'était pas mon but de la faire pleurer. J'étais en train de m'excuser et Henry m'a appelée.

Mary : Tu l'as appelé ton fils. C'est la première fois que tu le fait, elle a juste eu un trop plein d'émotion. Tout ça n'est pas facile pour elle non plus.

Emma : Et c'est positif qu'elle ait pleuré ou… ?

Mary : (Rire) Oui, aller vas aider ton fils.

Je rejoins donc Henry qui me saute dans les bras et j'entreprends de donner une leçon à Killian, Mulan et mon frère. Une heure plus tard les invités s'en vont. Regina a voulu que je reste manger, et Henry m'a regardée avec ses yeux de chien battu pour que je dise oui. Si au bout d'une journée il me fait céder, je n'ai pas finit.

Henry : Ma, est trop forte. Elle a gagné, deux fois.

Regina : Ta mère a toujours été une grande enfant, c'est pour ça.

Emma : Eh, c'est méchant ça.

Henry : C'est quoi une grande enfant ?

Regina : C'est un enfant dans un corps d'adulte mon chéri.

Henry : Ma n'est pas un enfant c'est un maitre Jedi.

Emma : (Rire) Tu vois, notre fils a tout compris, lui.

On rigole et je me sens apaisée, j'aimerais que ce moment dur pour l'éternité. Après le repas, Henry insiste pour que je vienne lui lire une histoire. Regina l'embrasse et nous laisse et il me tend le livre que je lui ai acheté.

Emma : Qu'elle histoire tu veux ?

Henry : Celle avec un chevalier.

Emma : Celle-ci parle d'un chevalier qui sauve une méchante Reine, ça te va ?

Henry : Oui.

Emma : Il était une fois dans une forêt enchantée…..

Dix minutes plus tard il dort à poings fermés, du moins c'est ce que je crois quand il me retient.

Henry : Tu pars plus, maman est triste quand t'es pas là. Et moi aussi, tu restes, pas vrai ?

Emma : Je ne suis pas loin, chez papi et mamie, je reviendrai te voire demain.

Henry : Promis ?

Emma : Promis, dors maintenant.

Henry : Bisous ?

Je me penche et lui embrase le front, il s'accroche à mon cou et je le serre contre moi. Il se rendort et je sors de la chambre pour tomber sur Regina.

Emma : Tu nous surveillais ?

Regina : Peut-être.

Emma : C'est un chouette gosse, tu l'as bien élevé Gina.

Regina : Merci, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Emma : Je …. (Souffle)

Regina : Viens, sortons un peu.

On s'assoit sur la bancelle et je regarde les étoiles, elle va m'en vouloir à mort.

Regina : Quand-est ce que tu pars ?

Emma : Comment tu sais ?

Regina : Tu n'as jamais pu te résoudre à me l'annoncer. Certaines choses ne changent pas, alors quand ?

Emma : Je dois être à la base dans un mois et demi.

Regina : D'accord.

Emma : C'est tout ?

Regina : Emma je suis une femme de soldat, j'ai malheureusement l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Emma : Je suis désolée, il ya un truc qui cloche dans mon ancienne unité. Un de mes anciens coéquipiers était un espion, je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance et je ne me souviens de rien qui puisse m'aider.

Regina : Qui était l'espion ? Je connais toute ton unité, je peu peut-être t'aider.

Emma : Walsh !

Regina : Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celui-ci.

Emma : Il a tué Neal, apparemment.

Regina : Je suis désolée, tu ne te souviens pas mais Neal est le donneur pour Henry. Vous étiez très proches, d'ailleurs Henry porte son prénom aussi.

Emma : Je ne me souviens pas, je n'ai aucun souvenir avant ce fameux soir.

Regina : Dans ton unité il y a le Colonel French, qui dirige votre groupe. Ensuite dans la hiérarchie il y a toi, puis le Capitaine Booth Auguste avec qui tu es très amie. Le Lieutenant Arendelle Elsa dont tu étais la plus proche avec Neal et Auguste. L'Adjudant Glass Sidney, je ne le connais pas très bien mais il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Le Major Mendel Greg, je ne le connais pas. Il est entré dans ton unité juste avant ta dernière opération. Le Sergent Scarlet Will, tu t'entendais bien avec lui. Et le Sergent Grumpy Leroy. Tu t'entendais bien aussi avec lui, voilà ce que je sais. Auguste et Elsa viennent souvent à la maison prendre des nouvelles d'Henry et moi. Will et Leroy sont aussi passés quelque fois, je pense qu'avec eux, tu peux avoir confiance. Les autres, c'est à toi de voir, et pour ton Colonel je suis partagée.

Emma : Graham et Ruby seront avec moi, je ne serais pas seule.

Regina : Cela me rassure un peu, Quand est ton prochain rdv avec le Docteur Hooper ?

Emma : Dans un mois, j'aurai aimé accélérer les séances, j'ai besoin de me souvenir au plus vite.

Regina : Appelle-le, il est habilité « secret défense », il comprendra la situation, mais ne t'épuise pas non plus. La dernière fois tu as été mal pendant trois jours.

Emma : Je serais prudente, bon je vais rentrer. Je peux passer demain ? A moins que tu ais des choses de prévues ?

Regina : Je voulais aller au lac avec Henry, tu pourrais nous accompagner.

Emma : On pourrait même pique-niquer là-bas, Je pourrais demander à mes parents et mon frère de nous accompagné.

Regina : Tu a peur de te retrouver seule avec nous ?

Emma : Un peu, je sais que c'est idiot.

Regina : Et si on demandait plutôt aux filles de venir avec nous ? Ton frère aussi, comme ça Henry aura un copain pour jouer.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu sais que mon frère à 25 ans n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Il est comme toi, un gamin dans un corps d'adulte. (Sourire)

Emma : Je ne suis plus une enfant Gina.

Regina : Ah non ?

Emma : Non.

On se regarde et mon corps semble s'enflammer sous son regard de braise. Cette femme est trop sexy pour mon bien, pourtant une chose me retient de franchir le pas à nouveau. Sans doute que j'ai peur de la faire souffrir à nouveau.

Emma : Bonne nuit Gina.

Regina : Bonne nuit mon Emma.

Je souris et tourne les talons, j'ai hâte d'être à demain…..

 **Le lendemain après-midi…..**

Comme l'avais prévu Regina, James joue dans l'eau avec Henry qui éclate de rire toutes les dix secondes.

Regina : Essaye de ne pas noyer Henry, James.

James : Qu'elle confiance !

Emma : (Rire) Ne le vexe pas, je trouve qu'il s'en occupe très bien.

Regina : Je sais, je le taquine.

Mulan : On a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Emma : Quoi donc ?

Belle : On va avoir un bébé, l'insémination a marché. Je suis à trois mois, on voulait être sûres avant de l'annoncer.

Regina : (sourire) C'est super, depuis le temps que vous essayez.

Emma : Depuis combien de temps ?

Mulan : Un an, on commençait à désespérer.

Regina : Emma et moi aussi, on a fait plusieurs tentatives avant d'avoir Henry.

Emma : Ah oui ?

Regina : Oui, j'ai faillit baisser les bras mais tu y as toujours cru.

Emma : J'aimerais me rappeler de ce genre de choses.

Regina : Cela viendra, laisse-toi du temps. Tu as de plus en plus de souvenirs qui reviennent.

Emma : Oui, je suppose que je suis trop impatiente.

Mulan : On voudrait que vous soyez les marraines ?

Regina : J'adorerais ça.

Emma : Moi aussi, mais vous êtes sûres, je veux dire pour moi ?

Mulan : Même si tu ne t'en souviens pas Em, tu es comme ma sœur. Alors oui, on est sûres de nous.

Henry arrive en courant et se cache derrière mon dos en riant.

James : Tu vas voir petit monstre, ma vengeance va être terrible.

Emma : Laisse mon fils tranquille James, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Henry : Rien, tonton n'aime pas perdre.

Il s'assoit sur mes genoux en tirant la langue à James et il rigole en s'essayant avec nous. Cette journée est vraiment parfaite, à inscrire dans mon carnet à : Choses que je ne veux plus jamais oublier.

Regina : (souffle à l'oreille) J'aime quand tu dis qu'Henry est ton fils, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ?

Emma : (Sourire) Je n'en suis pas encore vraiment digne, mais je ferais tout pour, je te le promets.

Regina : Je n'en doute pas.

Henry : Ma, on va dans l'eau ?

Emma : C'est partit gamin, le premier arrivé.

Il détale et avant de le suivre j'entends Belle parler à Regina.

Belle : Tout semble aller bien entre vous.

Regina : A peu près, on y va doucement.

Mulan : Si tu veux que ça aille plus loin, il te faudra prendre les devants Regina. Tu connais Emma, elle n'osera rien faire.

Regina : Je ne sais pas si elle m'aime encore les filles, je ne profiterai pas d'elle.

Je rattrape Henry, si je l'aime encore ? A vrai dire je pense que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, même inconsciemment. C'est pour ça que pendant trois ans je ne suis sortie avec personne.

Henry : Ma, on fait un château ?

Emma : Ok Gamin.

Pendant une heure je joue avec lui, Regina nous a rejoins et James nous mitraille de photos. Les filles s'embrassent sur la couverture et je regarde Regina. Elle croit que je ne l'aime plus, mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de lui dire que si ? Je veux dire, je vais encore repartir. Je souffle, et Regina pose sa main sur la mienne. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et on regarde Henry jouer tranquillement.

Emma : Je n'ai jamais cessé.

Regina : De quoi ?

Emma : De t'aimer, je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire. Même sans ma mémoire, il n'y a jamais eu que toi dans mon cœur Gina.

Regina : Alors pourquoi es-tu si distante avec moi ?

Emma : Parce que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir à nouveau, je vais bientôt repartir et je me dis que ce sera plus dur si on se rapproche à nouveau.

Regina : Si seulement tu pouvais te rappeler, tout serais tellement plus simple.

Emma : J'essaie, être avec toi, c'est ce qui m'aide le plus.

Regina : Alors reviens à la maison, tu prendras la chambre d'amis, mais reviens habiter avec nous.

Emma : Je….

Elle m'embrasse me coupant la parole et je ferme les yeux, elle me rend complètement dingue.

Regina : Reviens, stp.

Emma : D'accord je reviens. Mais tu es sûre que ce ne sera pas plus dur pour toi?

Regina : C'est d'être loin de toi qui es dur Emma.

Emma : Mais Henry, il ne va rien dire ?

Regina : (Rire) Henry, Ma reviens à la maison, tu es d'accord ?

Henry : Oui, (me saute au cou) tu partiras plus jamais de la vie comme ça.

Je serre les deux amours de ma vie dans mes bras et je souris, en effet il va me falloir toute la volonté du monde pour les quitter à nouveau.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'avais emménagé de nouveau chez moi, et j'avais déjà pris quelques habitudes. Je lisais une histoire à Henry avant de retrouver Regina avec un thé ou un verre de cidre pour parler de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de ma vie oubliée. Ce soir la n'échappait pas à le règle et j'embrassais mon fils tendrement, en dix jours il avait prit une place énorme dans mon cœur. C'était même effrayant de voir à quel point je l'aimais, autant que sa mère je crois. Je verse un verre de cidre à Regina et moi et la rejoint sur le canapé.

Emma : Il a tenu tout un chapitre ce soir.

Regina : Alors cette méchante sorcière, qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?

Emma : Elle a essayé de voler le cœur du chevalier, mais elle n'y est pas arrivé.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Il lui appartenait déjà.

Regina : Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire classique.

Emma : Moi je l'aime bien la sorcière, elle change par amour et c'est beau à voire.

Regina : C'est ton côté Prince charmant ça.

Emma : Comme la marque de mon père ?

Regina : Au lycée on et te surnommait Princesse Swan.

Emma : Swan ! Tu sais que c'est comme ça que je me faisais appeler pendant trois ans ?

Regina : Je sais, tu as dû t'en souvenir inconsciemment.

Emma : Oui, ça et le pendentif aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé, même si je ne me rappelle plus qui me l'a offert.

Elle tire sur sa chaine, et j'aperçois mon alliance et une couronne.

Regina : Je t'ai offert le pendentif le jour de ton départ, et toi celui-là.

Emma : Pourquoi une couronne ?

Regina : On me surnommait l'Evil Queen, je n'étais pas très populaire. A part Tink et Kat, je n'avais pas d'amis et j'étais assez froide. Personne ne m'approchait, ils avaient peur de ma mère.

Emma : Cora.

Regina : Tu te rappelle ?

Emma : Je me rappelle de l'enterrement de ton père, ta mère t'ordonnait d'arrêter de pleurer. Je crois que ma mère est allé la voire pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser et je t'ai parlé.

Regina : C'était une des première fois, tu m'as dit que pleurer ça faisait du bien. Que ça montrait juste à quel point j'aimais mon père. Trois jours après tu me récupérais à cette fête et on a commencé à se sourire.

Emma : Je ne me souviens pas encore de ça, mais je me souviens de notre premier baiser, sur la piste de danse. Le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire du monde entier. J'étais persuadée que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi.

Regina : Mulan a raison, tu n'ose jamais rien faire. Tu t'es toujours cru inferieure à moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es forte, courageuse, intelligente, drôle, douce, protectrice. La liste est longue, n'importe quelle femme rêverais d'être à ma place et je…

Je la fait taire d'un baiser et elle referme ses bras autour de moi. Depuis la journée au lac je n'avais pas osé l'embrasser, mais celui-ci est bien moins chaste que tous ceux que nous avons échangés jusqu'à présent et la température monte rapidement entre nous.

Regina : Emma, si tu continues je ne vais plus pourvoir m'arrêter.

(Téléphone)

Emma : On devrait répondre, vu l'heure c'est sûrement important.

Elle se lève et décroche le téléphone en soupirant, un peu plus et je dépassais la limite que je m'étais fixée. Limite que je trouve particulièrement stupide maintenant.

Regina : (Inquiète) Emma, ton père a eu un accident de voiture. Il est à l'hôpital, son état est grave. Ton frère et ta mère sont déjà là- bas. On arrive James, le temps d'appeler quelqu'un pour garder Henry.

Je suis tétanisée au milieu du salon, j'entends vaguement Regina appeler Belle.

Regina : Em, Emma regarde-moi.

Je lève les yeux sur ma femme et mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Elle m'enferme dans ses bras et je la serre fortement contre moi.

Regina : Tout ira bien mon amour, ton père va se battre.

Dix minutes plus tard Mulan et Belle arrivent, Mulan nous accompagne à l'hôpital pendant que Belle surveille Henry. Regina ne m'a pas lâché la main et je m'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Arrivées à l'hôpital je serre mon frère et ma mère contre moi.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mary : Ses frein ont lâché apparemment, je ne comprends pas elle sort de la révision.

Emma : (Fronce les sourcils) Vous aviez déjà eu des problèmes avec la voiture ?

Mary : Jamais, on change de voiture souvent.

James : Et papa est très regardant sur la sécurité depuis que son frère et mort dans un accident de voiture.

On m'a raconté, son frère jumeau, James s'est tué en voiture à l'âge de 17 ans. Mon père a mis des années avant de remonter en voiture après ça. Tout mon instinct de flic me dit que ce n'est pas un accident normal mais j'essaye de me calmer. Les accidents ça arrive aussi.

Mulan : Je vais aller inspecter la voiture, je te dis si je trouve un truc louche. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez du nouveau pour David.

Emma : Merci Mulan.

Regina : On te préviendra.

Deux heures plus tard le Docteur Whale sort du bloc, vu sa tête ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Whale : Je suis désolé, on a fait tout ce qu'on à put mais il est dans le coma. Son activité cérébrale est bonne, il peut se réveiller demain comme dans une semaine. Il a fait une importante hémorragie mais elle est contrôlée, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre maintenant.

Il s'en va et mon frère soutient ma mère, c'est un cauchemar. Je m'assois sur la chaise et prend ma tête dans mes mains. Regina se place devant moi et passe sa main dans mes cheveux doucement. Je pose ma tête contre son ventre et la serre contre moi.

Regina : Je suis sûre qu'il va se réveiller, c'est un battant.

Mary : Regina a raison, je vais rester avec lui. Rentrez vous reposer, je vous appelle au moindre changement.

James : Je reste avec toi.

Emma : D'accord, à demain. Embrase-le pour nous.

Mary : Promis.

Je suis Regina en mode pilote automatique, une fois chez moi je m'assois sur le canapé le regard dans le vide. Je viens à peine de les retrouver, et mon père va peut être mourir !

Regina : Viens, on va essayer de dormir, on ira à l'hôpital à la première heure demain matin.

Regina me ramène dans ma chambre, ne me voyant pas bouger elle me déshabille et m'enfile un pyjama avant de me coucher. Elle m'embrasse le front tendrement et sors de la chambre. Une heure plus tard j'ai les yeux grands ouverts, impossible de dormir. Je me lève et pousse doucement la porte de la chambre de Regina.

Emma : Gina, tu dors ?

Regina : Emma, qu'est-ce qui à ?

Emma : Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

Regina : (Ouvre la couette) Viens-là.

Je me glisse dans le lit et ne bouge plus, elle me tire dans ses bras et je soupire de contentement.

Regina : Je suis là, dors.

Emma : (Voix endormie) Je t'aime….

Regina : (Sourire) Moi aussi je t'aime….

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

Je regarde mon père tristement, son état n'a pas bouger. Mulan n'a rien trouvé sur la voiture, la vie est injuste c'est tout. J'ai rdv avec le Docteur Hooper cet après-midi, il faut donc que j'y aille.

James : Ne t'en fait pas, je veille sur lui et maman.

Emma : On se dépêche de rentrer.

Regina : Et tu nous appelle au moindre changement.

James : Filez, vous allez être en retard.

Emma : Ok, à plus tard.

 **Cabinet du Docteur Hooper….**

Archie : Bien allongez-vous. Vous allez vous concentrer différemment, pensez à votre entrainement militaire, vous en avez eu des bribes qui sont revenues. Imprégnez-vous de cette ambiance, maintenant concentrez-vous sur la mission Fairies. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et à mon claquement de doigts vous me raconterez ce qui se passe autour de vous. 1, 2, 3 (Claque des doigts)

(Souvenirs)

Neal : Em, ça devient trop dangereux, tu te rends compte de l'ampleur que ça prend ?

Emma : Il faut qu'on ramène cette liste Neal, c'est notre devoir.

Neal : Ton devoir et de rentrer en un seul morceau auprès de ta femme et de ton futur enfant.

Emma : Quoi ?

Neal : Regina m'a contacté, elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre, elle est enceinte de deux mois. Elle ne voulait pas que je te le dise, mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir alors que ta famille t'attend.

Emma : Je vais seulement mettre la clé USB en sécurité, on se retrouve à la base.

Neal : Mendel et Glass sont dans le coup Em, ils savent où on est. Je vais faire diversion, va planquer la clé et on se retrouve à la planque.

Emma : Tu vas te faire tuer, il vaut mieux rester ensemble Neal.

Neal : Je vais te faire gagner du temps et s'ils me prennent je les enverrais sur une fausse piste. Tu sais que c'est notre seule chance, vas maintenant et ne meures pas.

Emma : Toi non plus.

(Fin du souvenir)

Archie : Votre équipier était très courageux, on va arrêter là. Revenez me voire la semaine prochaine, on essaiera de découvrir si vous avez réussit à mettre la clé USB en sécurité et ce qu'elle contient.

Emma : Merci Docteur, à la semaine prochaine alors.

Archie : Faites attention à vous.

Je rejoins Regina dans la salle d'attente et on part vers la voiture. Glass et Mendel sont dans le coup, il faut que je contacte Auguste et Elsa, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Quelques souvenirs me sont revenus de mes anciens équipiers mais ça reste vague, mais je sais que je peux leur faire confiance.

Regina : Il y a un mot sur la voiture, tu l'attrape stp.

Je me saisis du papier et je serre les poings, les enfoirés.

 **« Si tu ne veux pas que d'autre accidents arrivent à ta chère famille, cesse de fouiner. Ton père et ton frère ne sont que le commencement, si tu n'obéis pas, on s'en prendra à ta chère femme, ou ton mignon petit garçon. Dark Fairies »**

Regina : Em, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma : Appelle mon frère tout de suite, ces enfoirées sont après lui.

Regina : Il ne répond pas, il est sûrement à l'hôpital.

Emma : Tu conduis, je dois passer des coups de fils. Eh Gina, on se fout des limitations de vitesse là.

Regina : J'avais compris, mets ta ceinture.

J'obéis et elle démarre pied au plancher, au croirait presque qu'elle s'amuse.

Emma : Graham, il faut que vous veniez tout de suite.

Graham : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma : Ces enfoirés ont pris ma famille pour cible, ils cherchent à m'empêcher de me souvenir.

Graham : On prend le prochain vol avec Ruby, tiens le coup. J'ai fait des recherches de mon côté aussi, ne t'en fais pas, on va les choper.

Emma : Ok, envois-moi ton heure d'arrivée, je viendrais te chercher.

Je raccroche et regarde Regina avec inquiétude, je ne peux pas la mettre en danger, il faut que je la planque avec le reste de ma famille, le temps de régler cette histoire.

Emma : Docteur Hooper, code Black.

Archie : Bien reçu, je pars de suite dans un environnement protégé, faites attention à vous.

Emma : Vous aussi.

Regina : Code Black ?

Emma : C'est le nom de code pour dire danger immédiat, il va être encadré et mis en sécurité au plus vite.

Regina : Ok.

Emma : Mulan, je veux que tu reste avec Henry et Belle enfermés chez moi. Tu n'ouvre à personne à part nous, c'est compris ?

Mulan : Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma : Ils arrivent.

Mulan : Ok, je préviens Killian et Fredericks.

Emma : Bonne idée, restez ensemble, fermez les rideaux et toutes les portes, on arrive.

Mulan : Ne t'en fais pas, je connais mon job.

Emma : On sera là dans trois heures. Si tu vois James dit lui de rester à l'hôpital avec ma mère.

Mulan : Ok, à plus tard.

Regina : (Inquiète) Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en prendre à Henry ?

Emma : Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, mais c'est mon frère qui est visé pour le moment. Bordel, il ne décroche pas et si j'appelle l'hôpital je vais créer la panique.

Regina : Je roule aussi vite que je peux.

Emma : Je sais mon cœur.

Regina : Mon cœur ?

Emma : Désolée, cela m'a échappé.

Regina : Ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste que tu ne m'appelle que très rarement comme ça.

Emma : Je t'appelais comment avant ?

Regina : La plupart du temps Gina, quand je t'énerve Regina (Sourire). Quand tu veux quelque chose mon amour, et quand tu es en mode « love », mon cœur ou bébé.

Emma : C'est quoi le mode love ?

Regina : Généralement ça se finit dans un lit. (Rire)

Emma : Je vois, bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps.

Regina : (Rire nerveux) Je m'en doute.

Emma : Décroche bon sang, je vais l'étriper, à quoi sa sert d'avoir un portable ?

Regina : Calme-toi, on capte mal à l'hôpital.

Emma : (Souffle) Je sais, je ne t'ai jamais vu conduire aussi vite.

Regina : Parce que je n'ai jamais conduit aussi vite de ma vie.

Emma : Elsa, c'est Emma.

Elsa : Eh bien, il était temps Princesse.

Emma : Tu es seule ?

Elsa : Je suis avec Auguste, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma : Glass et Mendel font partie de Fairies, ils s'en sont pris à ma famille. Ils ne veulent pas que je retrouve la mémoire, j'ai besoin d'un endroit sécurisé pour les mettre à l'abri.

Auguste : Où es-tu ?

Emma : J'arrive dans une heure et demi environ à Storybook. Mon fils et des amis sont enfermés cher moi, ma femme est avec moi, ma mère et mon frère sont en train de veiller mon père à l'hôpital.

Auguste : Je te retrouve à l'hôpital, Elsa s'occupe de ton fils et de tes amis. Je connais un endroit sûr, donne le code Pégase à ton amie pour qu'elle ouvre à Elsa.

Emma : Ok, merci Auguste.

Auguste : Je ne les laisserai pas te toucher une nouvelle fois, ni poser un doigt sur ta famille. On s'occupe de Mendel et Glass, il y en a d'autres ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas de tout.

Elsa : Je ne les laisserai pas s'approcher d'Henry.

Emma : Merci, à vous deux.

Auguste : On est une équipe.

Je raccroche et ferme les yeux, je me revois courir dans les rues de Paris. Je suis sur le pont des amoureux, je lève le pied d'une statue et planque la clé USB. Je me remets à courir, essayant de rejoindre le point de rdv avec Neal puis le trou noir.

Regina : Tu vas bien ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Emma : Oui, il va falloir que je retourne à Paris.

Regina : (Ferme les yeux) Ok.

Emma : Je reviendrai Gina.

Regina : Tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois aussi.

Un nouveau flash m'envahit, celui des « au revoir » bien trop nombreux avec Regina. Au fils des années, la douleur reste la même pour elle, comme pour moi.

Emma : Après ça, je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Regina : Tu vas quitter l'armée ?

Emma : Oui, et si tu veux toujours de moi je serais près de toi et Henry.

Regina : (Larme) Bien sûr que je veux de toi, je t'aime idiote.

Emma : Moi aussi je t'aime, je vous protégerai.

Regina : Mais qui te protège toi ?

Emma : Beaucoup de monde, tu vas vite t'en apercevoir, on est arrivées.

Je descends en courant de la voiture et rejoins Auguste et ses hommes devant l'hôpital.

Auguste : Te voilà enfin, Mendel a pris ton frère en otage, on a pu mettre ta mère et ton père à l'abri et l'hôpital est sous control. Mendel s'est refugié sur le toit. Ce rat de Glass allait passer la frontière, mais nos hommes l'ont arrêté avant.

Clarke : J'y vais, Gina tu reste ici.

Regina : D'accord, fais attention.

Je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi.

Regina : Ne t'avise pas de mourir Emma.

Emma : Un chevalier revient toujours à sa Reine.

Regina : Idiote.

Emma : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je m'équipe et charge mon arme, Auguste a laissé deux hommes avec Regina et je grimpe les escaliers rapidement. Tout mon entrainement revient en force dans mon esprit et je serre mon arme.

Auguste : Elsa est avec Henry, il va bien.

Emma : Bonne nouvelle, je sais où est la clé et ce qu'elle contient. La liste de tous les noms de Fairies,

Auguste : Qui ?

Emma : Y a du lourd, genre du méga lourd Auguste.

Auguste : Ne t'en fais pas, on fera face. Ok, tu y va seule, ou on vient ?

Emma : Juste en soutient. Si vous avez un angle de tir, n'hésitez pas.

Auguste : On a un sniper en place.

Emma : Ok.

Je pousse la porte, mon frère à un couteau sous la gorge. Mon cœur se comprime en le voyant blessé, je vais le tuer cette ordure.

Mendel : Recule Nolan ou je lui tranche la gorge. Tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mendel : Une voiture blindée pour me tirer d'ici. Tu ignore qui est aux commandes, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante.

Emma : Toi non plus, James mouvement numéro deux.

Mon frère lui écrase le pied de toutes ses forces et se jette à terre une fois le couteau dégagé de sa gorge. Je tire en même temps que le sniper et Mendel s'écroule à terre. Je me précipite sur mon frère et je le retourne. Il me sourit et rigole…

James : Tu va être obligée de me nommer chevalier Jedi maintenant.

Emma : T'es con, bouge pas, tu as une balle dans le bras je te signale.

James : J'avais remarqué, tout le monde va bien ?

Emma : Tout le monde est en sécurité, une fois soigné on les rejoindra.

James : C'était qui ce gars ?

Emma : Une pourriture, tu vois qu'elles servent les prises que je t'ai apprises.

James : Oui, mais si ça ne dérange pas, je vais éviter de recommencer ce genre de chose.

Emma : Je préférerais aussi que tu évite de faire ce genre de choses à nouveau.

Un médecin s'occupe de mon frère et je rejoins Auguste en bas.

Auguste : Em, mes hommes sont morts et Regina a disparu. Je suis désolé mais on passe toutes les cameras de sécurités en revu, on va la retrouver, je te le jure.

Emma : Je suis sûre que c'est cet enfoiré de Colonel, il dirige les opérations ici.

Auguste : On va déjà se mettre à l'abri et réfléchir à un plan. Ils ne toucheront pas à Regina, ils veulent sûrement faire un échange avec la clé, il faut aller la chercher.

Emma : J'ai l'homme qu'il nous faut, s'il n'est pas déjà dans un avion.

Comment je peux rester aussi calme ? Facile j'ai été entrainée pour ça, et je me souviens de tout mon entrainement, mes souvenirs reviennent en force depuis que je ressens cette pression. Le doc appelle ça un élément déclencheur.

Emma : Ruby, dis-moi que vous n'êtes pas encore partis.

Ruby : Dans deux heures pourquoi ?

Emma : Il faut que vous récupériez une chose vitale, écoute-moi attentivement.

Au bout de dix minutes je raccroche, si Ruby échoue, Regina est morte.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Je devenais folle à attendre que cet enfoiré m'appelle, Ruby et Graham avait réussit à récupérer la clé sans problème et depuis on attendait.

Henry : Ma, elle est où Maman ?

Emma : Elle va bientôt revenir mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas.

Henry : ok, j'ai plus dodo.

Emma : Il est cinq heures du matin, viens je vais te lire la fin de l'histoire.

Une fois mon fils rendormit je vais à la cuisine me servir un café, on frappe à la porte et je pose ma main sur mon arme.

Auguste : Ne t'en fais pas c'est l'équipe du FBI qui vient en soutient.

Il ouvre et j'ai la surprise de voire Lyly qui me sourit en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Lyly : Je sais enfin comment tu t'appelle Nolan, tous mes hommes sont sûrs.

Graham : Bien, on n'a pas encore eu de nouvelle de French. Mais on en a arrêté pas de mal depuis trois jours, mais pour les grosses pointures, on va avoir besoin de vous.

Lyly : Ok, combien de noms il reste ?

Emma : Une dizaine, mais il n'y a pas tout le monde.

Lyly : J'ai ramené ton toubib, ce serait bien que ta mémoire se débloque pour de bon.

Archie : Bonjour Capitaine, je suis navré pour votre femme.

Emma : Merci Doc, Elsa tu peux faire un tour de périmètre avec Ruby stp ?

Elsa : On s'en occupe, souviens-toi, c'est le plus important pour le moment.

Graham et Lyly m'accompagnent dans la chambre avec Archie. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux en écoutant la voix du doc, aller Emma, souviens-toi !

(Souvenir)

Gidéon : Monsieur j'ai peur que ma couverture soit compromise, le Capitaine Nolan et le Lieutenant Cassidy ont découvert des éléments compromettants dans mon bureau.

Gold : Réglez le problème, vous savez qu'elle ne pardonne pas les erreurs.

Gidéon : (Grimace) Je vais les envoyer à Paris, on s'occupera d'eux là-bas.

Gold : ils ne risquent pas de refuser ?

Gidéon : Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, je suis leur Colonel.

Gold : Au pire, la femme du Capitaine Nolan est sous mes ordres, on s'en servira.

Gidéon : Vous voulez la recruter ?

Gold : Non, mais si elle ne nous rend pas la clé, on aura un moyen de pression.

Gidéon : Et pour la Fée noir ?

Gold : Je m'en occupe, mais réglez le problème au plus vite. Le sénateur George vous aidera à avoir la logistique nécessaire pour Paris.

(Fin du souvenir)

Emma : Le fils de….

Lyly : On s'occupe du Sénateur George, vous, prenez l'ambassadeur Gold.

Emma : Avec plaisir.

Graham : Je laisse Ruby, ici pour protéger tout le monde.

Emma : Allons voir Auguste.

Une heure plus tard j'étais dans un Jeep fonçant jusqu'à l'ambassade, tiens le coup Gina, je viens te chercher.

Elsa : Regina est forte, et ils ont besoin d'elle vivante. Durant trois ans elle n'a jamais cessé de croire à ton retour, elle n'a jamais cru que tu étais morte. Avec Auguste on t'a cherché partout, mais vu que le Colonel était dans le coup, je comprends pourquoi on n'a rien trouvé.

Emma : J'aimerais me rappeler de ma vie avec elle, je n'ai que des bribes.

Elsa : Tu te rappelle le plus important, que tu l'aime, le reste reviendra avec le temps.

Emma : Je l'espère.

Une fois l'ambassade encerclée on rentre arme en main, on trouve Gold assis à son bureau tranquillement.

Gold : Je vous attendais, si vous voulez revoir votre femme en vie Capitaine, je vous conseil de baisser vos armes.

Emma : C'est fini, on sait que vous êtes mouillé jusqu'au coup. Dites-moi où elle est, c'est dans votre intérêt.

Gold : Ma vie n'a aucune importance, seule la Fée noir en a. Elle vous propose un marché, elle vous rend votre femme, en échange vous arrêtez cette mission. Vous avez déjà tout les noms sur la liste, abandonner l'idée de découvrir son identité et tout finira bien.

Emma : Et elle continuera son trafic, de drogue, d'armes et même d'humains ?

Gold : Oui, mais votre femme sera en vie.

Auguste : Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée, vous êtes considéré comme un terroriste Gold. Vous êtes donc dépourvu de vos droit à avoir un avocat, croyez-moi vous finirez par parler.

Gold : Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour prendre votre décision, après ça, Gidéon a ordre d'abattre Regina.

Je ferme les yeux, ça nous laisse vraiment peu de temps. On rentre à la maison sécurisée et je m'assois lourdement sur mon lit, mon devoir avant mon cœur. J'ai été entrainée comme ça, pour ne pas laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus, mais je ne peux pas perdre Regina, je n'y survivrais pas.

Mary : Ma puce, ton père s'est réveillé. (Sourire)

Emma : (Soulagée) C'est super maman, je viendrais le voir plus tard.

Mary : Tu vas la retrouver, dans notre famille on le fait toujours.

Cette phrase déclenche une nouvelle vague de souvenirs, je serre ma mère dans mas bras et vais retrouver Archie.

Emma : Vous m'avez dit que l'adrénaline dans un instant choc, pourrait m'aider à me rappeler. Qu'est-ce qui faut que je fasse ?

Archie : Ce n'est pas sans risques, à trop pousser votre mémoire vous risquez de faire un blocage.

Emma : Regina sera morte à minuit, je sais que j'ai oublié une chose importante sur le Colonel mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

Auguste : Tu pense savoir où il la retient ?

Emma : Je l'espère. Mais pour ça je dois me rappeler, je ne peux pas la perdre Auguste. Je viens juste de la retrouver, j'ai besoin d'elle et d'Henry aussi.

Mulan : Docteur, on la surveillera.

Archie : Il faudrait un choc violent, comme si vous étiez sur le point de perdre la vie ou de voir une personne que vous aimez, en réel danger. Mais tout ceci n'est que théorie, je ne peux pas vous garantir que ça marchera.

Emma : Je sais quoi faire, Elsa, Graham, Ruby remplissaient la baignoire d'eau avec des glaçons.

Auguste : Docteur, vous avez un défibrillateur ?

Archie : Je pense, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Emma : Je vais ralentir mon cœur en tombant en hypothermie sévère. Le temps que ma température baisse, j'espère me souvenir. Je compte sur vous pour me ramener.

James : Non, Emma c'est de la folie.

Emma : Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter James, Gold ne parlera pas et je refuse de perdre Regina.

Tink : Tu as pensé à Henry ? Il risque de perdent ses deux parents aujourd'hui.

Emma : Tink, je dois la sauver.

Tink : (Souffle) Si tu meures, je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te ramener pour te tuer moi-même.

Je vais embrasser mes parents et Henry et rejoins la salle de bain, je me mets en sous vêtements et me glisse dans l'eau glacée en frissonnant, ça ne va pas être agréable.

Lyly : Mais d'où elle peut avoir ce genre d'idée au juste ?

Elsa : Cela fait partie de notre entrainement, on nous apprend à résister à la torture.

Lyly : Je suis ravie d'être au FBI alors, moi qui trouvais Quantico dur.

Ruby : Ne meures pas Swan !

Emma : Je vais essayer.

Au bout de dix minutes je suis complètement gelée et je commence à m'endormir.

(Souvenir)

Gidéon : On fait tous des choses que l'on regrette Nolan, mais on le fait pour les gens qu'on aime.

Emma : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Gidéon : Des fois nous ne sommes pas maître de nos vies, quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir je vais souvent dans mon chalet au bord d'un lac.

Emma : Pourquoi me dire ça ?

Gidéon : Je sais que tu veux arrêter, mais le pays a besoin de soldat comme toi.

Emma : Vous êtes là, et d'autres le seront aussi.

Gidéon : Pas avec ton talent, et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie. Penses à ce que je te dis, Regina comprendra ton choix.

Emma : Je lui ai trop dit au revoir, la mission Fairies sera ma dernière, Colonel.

Gidéon : J'en ai bien peur en effet.

(Fin du souvenir)

Archie : Ecartez-vous, aller Capitaine, revenez.

(Choc)

Ruby : (Paniquée) Elle ne réagit pas, ça fait trop longtemps.

Archie : Encore une fois, écartez-vous.

(Choc)

Graham : Swan, je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ?

James : (Pleurs) Penses à Henry, à Regina, à nous, reviens grande sœur.

Elsa : Je ne sens plus son pouls depuis trois minutes Doc.

Archie : Je vais lui injecter de l'adrénaline, c'est sa dernière chance.

Lyly : Le sénateur George a avoué contre son immunité.

Auguste : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Lyly : Le nom de la fée noir, c'est la première dame.

(Silence)

Archie : Écartez-vous.

(Choc)

Emma : (Respire) Regina !

Ruby : Bordel, tu m'as foutu les jetons Swan.

James : Em, (serre dans ses bras)

Graham : J'ai trouvé le chalet, c'est à une heure d'ici. Il est 22H45, ça va être tendu.

Auguste : Go, Agent stars à vous l'honneur de la Fée noir.

Lyly : Avec plaisir, bien joué Nolan.

Emma : (claque des dents) Je viens.

Elsa : Habilles-toi, on part dans cinq minutes.

James : Tu tiens à peine debout.

Emma : C'est ma femme, reste près d'Henry stp.

Je m'habille avec l'aide de Tink et Belle qui n'on pas dit un mot, j'ai la tête qui va éclater et je suis plus faible que jamais.

Tink : Ramène-la à la maison

Belle : On vous attend.

Mulan : Je viens, et ne discute pas on n'a pas le temps.

Dix minutes plus tard je suis enroulée dans une couverture et je lutte contre le sommeil, sous l'œil inquiet de mes amis.

Elsa : Ne t'endors pas, parle-nous de Regina

Et c'est-ce que je fais pendant le reste du trajet, luttant contre le froid glacial qui me serre le cœur. On arrive en silence au chalet, je ne prends même pas d'arme, mes mains tremblent beaucoup trop. Il 23H55, on défonce la porte et je vois Gidéon mettre un couteau sous la gorge de Regina.

Regina : Je savais que tu viendrais.

Emma : Toujours, lâche-là. C'est fini, on sait qui est la fée noir, elle est en train d'être arrêtée. Tu as dit un jour que tu avais pris de mauvaises décisions dans ta vie, pour une fois prend la bonne. Relâche ma femme, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

Gidéon : Ils avaient mon fils, je devais obéir. Mais si vous l'avez arrêté, alors il est mort. Et tu vas comprendre ce que ça fait de perdre l'être qu'on aime le plus au monde Nolan.

Regina : Je t'aime, je suis fière de toi mon amour, ne l'oublie jamais.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre elle se débat violement et Gidéon lui enfonce sa lame dans le dos, je hurle et arrache l'arme d'un soldat et Auguste, Mulan et moi on lui tire dessus en même temps. Il s'écroule et je me jette sur Regina, elle me sourit mais du sang sort de sa bouche.

Auguste : On a besoin d'un hélicoptère pour une urgence médicale absolue.

Regina : Je savais que tu viendrais. (Tousse)

Emma : Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie mon amour, accroche-toi.

Regina : Je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre ta bague. Elle me la remet au doigt et je pleure, des vague sans fin de souvenirs m'envahissent.

Emma : Tu te souviens de la première fois ou tu m'as adressé la parole ?

Regina : Ce n'était pas une chose gentille.

Emma : Tu m'as traitée d'idiote, tu le fais un peu trop souvent, si tu veux mon avis.

Regina : Tu te souviens ?

Emma : Oui, je me souviens, on a trois ans de sexe à rattraper.

Regina : (Tousse et rigole) Idiote !

Emma : (Sourire) Tu vois, tu recommence tes mauvaises habitudes.

Regina : Si je ne m'en sors pas…

Emma : Tais-toi, tu vas t'en sortir.

Regina : Emma, écoute-moi stp.

Emma : (Pleure) Non, je t'aime, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, pense à Henry. On ne peut pas vivre sans toi, accroche-toi j'entends l'hélicoptère.

Regina : Ouvre le coffre dans notre chambre, le numéro c'est la date de notre mariage. Je vous aime Henry et toi, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es toute ma vie, et je ne regrette pas un seul jour passé à tes côtés.

Emma : Tais-toi, je t'aime, tu vas t'en sortir, accroche-toi.

Elle ferme les yeux en souriant et les ambulanciers arrivent. Je grimpe avec elle et dix minutes plus tard on est à l'hôpital. Je suis prise en charge pour mon hypothermie et Regina va au bloc avec une armée de médecins. C'est un cauchemar, elle ne peut pas mourir, pas maintenant que je me souviens et que je l'ai retrouvée.

 **Trois mois plus tard….**

Emma : Donc voilà, je suis officiellement à la retraite. J'ai commencé depuis une semaine à travailler avec mon père, on va lancer une nouvelle gamme de vêtements. Et devine comment elle va s'appeler ? Swanqueen ! Henry va bien, il adore la maternelle, limite, il ne veut plus rentrer à la maison. Belle et Mulan vont avoir une petite fille, elles n'ont pas encore décidé du prénom, mais je te le dirais dès que je saurais. Les papiers d'adoption ont été approuvés, Henry est officiellement notre fils à toutes les deux. Graham et Ruby ont décidé de venir vivre ici, Ruby travaille au Granny's. Et elle adore ça, Granny se régale à lui montrer tout ce qu'elle sait. Et devine quoi elle sort avec Graham depuis un mois. Graham quant à lui est l'adjoint de Mulan. Tink et Killian ont décidé de faire un autre enfant, les jumeaux voulaient une petite sœur. Katherine et Frederiks ont ouvert une seconde pâtisserie sur Boston, ça marche plutôt bien. Ma mère est toujours à la Mairie mais pense sérieusement à la retraite et se cherche un remplaçant. James a trouvé une chérie, il viendra te la présenter bientôt. Elle s'appelle Grâce, elle est journaliste. Tu vois toute notre petite famille va bien, il ne reste plus que toi et tout sera parfait. Je dois aller chercher Henry à l'école, on revient te faire un bisou avant les devoirs et le repas. Ne t'en fais pas, on mange au Granny, je n'empoisonne pas notre fils. Je t'aime, je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, je sais que tu reviendras pour nous.

Je sors de la chambre le cœur lourd, le docteur Whale dit qu'il y a peu de chance qu'elle se réveille, mais je sais qu'elle le fera. Dans le coffre, il y avait les papiers d'adoption pour Henry. Et une lettre, que je lis chaque soir avant de m'endormir. J'attends devant l'école, et repérant Henry je m'avance.

Henry : MA ! (Me saute au cou)

Emma : Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien travaillé ?

Henry : Oui, on va voir Maman ?

Emma : Oui, bien sûr.

Une fois à l'hôpital je souris à ma mère qui lit les nouvelles à Regina. Henry grimpe sur le lit et embrasse Regina avant de se caler dans ses bras.

Mary : Eh Henry, ça te dit de venir chez nous ce soir ?

Henry : Et Ma ?

Emma : Je vais tenir compagnie à ta mère pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule.

Henry : Ma, tu es un chevalier Jedi non ?

Emma : (Rire) Oui, et ?

Henry : Alors tu peux réveiller maman, comme dans mes histoires. Les chevaliers et les Princes ils arrivent toujours à réveiller leur amoureuse en les embrassant.

Emma : Je vais essayer, promis.

Henry : D'accord, bisous ?

Je l'embrasse et il se serre contre moi.

Henry : Je t'aime Maman !

Mon cœur semble exploser, il ne me l'avait jamais vraiment dit encore.

Emma : Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé.

Après leur départ, j'attrape la main de Regina et me remet à parler.

Emma : Notre fils pense que je peux te réveiller avec un bisou magique…. Tout ça pour me réclamer un baiser, tu n'es pas raisonnable Gina. J'ai emmené mon carnet avec moi, je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que j'avais écrit dedans. Ce sont les choses que je ne veux plus jamais oublier. Cela commence par ton sourire, la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde pour moi avec notre fils. Le rire d'Henry, les blagues débiles de mon frère, la douceur de ma mère. La force tranquille de mon père, ta cuisine, je sais, je suis un estomac sur pattes. Tes yeux, tes mots doux, tes baisers, la douceur de tes lèvres. Tu me manque tellement Gina, j'admire ta force, tu as tenu trois ans et moi au bout d'à peine trois mois, je me sens perdre pied. Quand tu seras réveillée j'ai pensé à plein de chose, on pourrait se prendre une année sabbatique et voyager avec Henry, et puis il faut que je te dise, on a un chien maintenant, il s'appelle Dark Vador. Comme tu t'en doute, c'est Henry qui a choisi le nom, mais est-ce que tu sais au moins qui est Dark Vador ?

Regina : Emma, depuis quand tu parles autant ?

Je me lève d'un bon, Regina me regarde en souriant et je pleure en la serrant contre moi.

Emma : (Larme) Bon retour à la maison mon amour.

Regina : A toi aussi mon cœur, à toi aussi.

 **Fin**


End file.
